Just friends I think
by IsPy-PaNdAs
Summary: Its a story about how Zach and Cammie can actually be friends before they date. No spies.! Disclamer: i do NOT own the gallagher series characters, just Brandon and Anthony and Sadee and Travis. Read and Review! I do NOT own the song that i am using! So sad i know... Anyways you should read this... you know you want to! ;
1. Picture to burn

**Okay so this is one of my newest stories! It's about Cammie breaking up with josh and Zach being there for her. A bit of a song fic, but not much. Maybe a one-shot might turn into more if people want more. So Read and review.**

Cammie Pov

I can't believe after two years it would come down to this. Oh before I continue, I should introduce myself. My name is Cameron Ann Morgan. I am 17 almost 18. I have dirty blonde hair and striking blue eyes. I am the head cheerleader at school, and I do gymnastics for school. In my school, Gallagher academy, I am known and the Queen bee. Or angel as the guys calls me. My friends are Elizabeth Sutton, but we call her Liz. She has blonde hair and brown eyes. She has the pixie look going but she is our little southern belle. She is one of the two smartest kids in our school. Then there Is Rebecca Baxter. But to be safe we call her Bex. She doesn't really like her full first name. She has dark skin and dark brown hair that match her caramel eyes. She is very athletic, she plays soccer. She is one of the toughest kids at school. Next is Macey Mchenry. The fashonista of the group with her long jet black hair and piercing blue eyes. Her dad is the senator of Virginia. There is Grant Newman. Tall, with sandy blonde hair and dull blue eyes. He is a tough person like Bex but he is really a big teddy bear. Him and Bex are going out and have been for almost three years. Jonas Anderson, tall, nerdy, black black hair and dull brown eyes. He and Liz have been going out for about four months now. Nick Cross, Macey's boyfriend. Blonde hair and brown eyes. Tall. So now that everyone is introduced I can start with the story again. Before I stopped I was talking about a two year thing. My boyfriend or ex boyfriend, josh Abrahams, Cheated on me. With my cousin Dee-dee. She is grants sister. And that was about two hours ago that I found out. Today was mine and Josh's two year anniversary. Great present right?

After school I just basically ran to my car. I wanted out of this place. I ran to my truck and got in, but as I was closing the door I saw josh looking at my truck. Well at me. I slammed my door closed and I started the truck. He started to run to me. All I did was shake my head and back out. I sped home with tears threatening to stream out of my eyes. I get home and park in the driveway. When I got out I turned my head to the neighbors house. I saw a kid my age come out the door and walk to the moving van. He grabbed a box and turned. I slammed my door closed and he looked up at me. He looked shocked, but smiled. I smiled a small smile back and walked up to my front door. When I turned to look back at him he was still starring at me. I smiled again and opened the door and walked in. I shut the door quietly and walked up to my room. I have a big room. My favorite color being baby blue, I have a baby blue bed spread and around the room there are small baby blue decorations. I looked over at the wall by my king sized bed and saw the two posters. One was a collage of me and my friends, none of the pictures included Josh, thankfully. The second one was of me and josh. Pictures of us smiling and holding hands. One was of me and him our junior year and we were at the beach, he picked me up bridal style and we were both laughing. My favorite one was last year when he asked me to the junior prom. He gave me a teddy bear and told me to hold it up for a picture. I looked at the mirror and noticed that I was crying. I walked into my adjoining bathroom and fixed my messy make up. I walked into my closet and changed into short shorts and a tight tank top. My pajamas. I walked back over to the poster and ripped it off the wall. I walked over to my desk and took the pictures of me and him out of the frames and put it in the pile with the poster. I grabbed all of the presents he ever gave me and put them in the pile as well. I picked up the whole pile and I grabbed a lighter as well. I walked back outside and over to the trash can. I dumped them all in but grabbed one of the pictures that were on top. I grabbed the lighter off the ground and brought it up to the photo. I burned the picture. And it made me feel better. After the picture got done burning I threw the lighter in the trash as well. I close the lid to the trash can and turned around to come face to face of the new neighbor. I freeze up and he smirks.

"Hey." I smiled and I relaxed. Guys should not have that effect on me.

"Hi. You must me my new neighbor?" He nodded.

"Yep. My name is Zach Goode. I live there." He pointed to his house. "with my parents. But what I'm more interested in is why you just burned that picture." I looked over my shoulder at the trash can. I shrugged my shoulders as I turned to face him again.

"It was just something that had to be done." I smiled sheepishly. "My name is Cammie Morgan by the way." He smirked.

"I like that name. Although with a body like yours I think that Barbie fits you better." He smirked again. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm so not a Barbie. I don't have everything." I smirked back at him. I crossed my arms over my chest. "Beside Barbie has Ken. I have no one." With that I walked around him to the front door. He followed slowly behind. Or more like staring at my behind.

"Hey before you go I wanted to invite you over for dinner. You and your parents. Would you like to?" I turned back to him. My smile fading a bit.

"Oh Uhm my mom works in a different state and my dad is overseas. So it will just be me." he nodded. "What time should I come over?" He looked in thought.

"Uhmm maybe around seven thirty. I have to get my mom to prepare dinner." I nodded.

"Okay so will see you at seven thirty Zach." After I said that he smiled and I walked into my house closing the door slowly. He waved before the door was all the way closed. I smiled. Zach seemed decently nice. I walk up the stairs to my room. When my phone starts to blast out 'What makes you beautiful', by one direction (I LOVE THEM). I realized that it was my dad's ringtone. I answer it right away.

"Dad?" I asked, hope lacing through my voice. I heard some static.

"Cam?" I nodded but then realized that he couldn't see me.

"Yea it's me. Why are you calling me dad?" I heard him sigh. "Is something wrong dad? Are you not able to come home in a week?" I heard him sigh again.

"Baby girl… I hate to say this but a group of people got killed, and I need to stay to cover for them. I so sorry hunny. Can you forgive me?" I let out a huge breathe.

"When will you be home?" I asked a bit harshly. I cringed.

"Four months." I felt tears weld up in my eyes.

"Okay I will see you then dad." I went to hang up but he yelled wait. "What?"

"I am sorry, but I am serving the country. I couldn't say no." I looked at the alarm clock and saw that it was six thirty.

"Dad I have to go. We have new neighbors and they invited me to dinner I need to get ready. Bye dad." I heard him sigh for the third time.

"Bye Cammie. I love you."

"Love you to bye." I hung up. I threw my phone at the bed at went into my closet. I changed into a pair of white jean shorts, and a flowing sleeveless shirt. I curled my hair lightly and did minimal makeup. I pulled on my purple wedges, and looked in the mirror. I looked great. Well I thought so. I still had twenty minutes so I walked over to my nightstand and picked up my music book. I flipped to the first page it was a song I wrote called 'Our song'. I wrote it for me and josh. My parents never really liked him. But I guess I still fell for him. I look at the clock again and I had five minutes to get next door. I grabbed my purse and phone and ran down the stairs. I checked my hair and makeup and walked out the front door locking it after I closed the door. I looked up at the sky and it was clear. Being a small town you could see some stars surrounding the moon. I walked slowly over to the next house, taking my time. I didn't want to seem too eager. I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. A guy that looked like Zach opened the door. He casually leaned against the doorway and smirked at me.

"You must be the neighbor. Zach hasn't shut up about you." I smiled. And he stood up straight. "Come on in. Zach is in the dining room." I gave him a look. "I will show you Madam." I giggled as I followed him through the house. The set up is very similar to my house. When we got close to the dining room the guy yelled "Oh Zachy-poo! Your girlfriend is here!" I couldn't help but laugh at the Zachy-poo thing. I saw Zach poke his head around the door way. When he saw me his eyes lit up. Then he looked at the guy and glared. Zach walked up to me and hugged me.

"I see you met my older brother Travis." I nodded as he let me go.

"Yeah it was a special treat." Zach chuckled and Travis just walked away. "Thanks for inviting me." He nodded.

"Your welcome. Now we have another ten minutes until dinner will be ready. So that means you get the grand tour.!"

"Okay Zach." He smiled triumphantly and grabbed my hand. He pulled me up the stairs. He opened the door and what I saw was his room. It was all neat and proper. I walked around the room but stopped at the balcony doors. I looked through the glass and saw that his room is directly by mine. If he got a running start then he could jump onto my balcony. He walked over to me and joined me.

"What cha lookin at?" I looked at him.

"You see that room right there?" He nodded. "That Zach is my room." His eyes like popped out of his head.

"Are you sure?" I nodded.

"Yep" I said popping the p. He turned around to look at me as I walk around his room again looking at the picture and posters that he has hung up on his walls. I looked at him and he was smirking.

"I have one question that you never answered." I nodded at him to continue. "Why were you burning that photo today?" I sighed.

"Right that." I took a deep breath in. "It was a picture of me and my ex boyfriend. Today at school I caught him making out with my cousin." I glanced at Zach and it looked like he had anger and jealousy in his eyes. "But I broke up with him. SO it doesn't matter anymore." I set my purse down on the bed next to me. I put my phone in my pocket. He smirked at that.

"You don't trust us to leave your phone in your purse?" I quickly shook my head.

"NO no its not that it's just that I Usually always have my phone with me but I can leave it in my purse for tonight." He nodded. Then his mother yelled that dinner was ready.

"May I escort you to the dinner table?" He said in a horrible British accent.

"Only if you never do that again." We both laughed and he nodded.

"Will do Barbie." He grabbed my hand and pulled me along to the dinner table before I could respond. When we got down there his mom was just putting the rest of the food on the table.

"Ah there you guys are." She looked up at me and smiled. Then she looked at Zach. "oh my, didn't you meet a pretty one. Hello dear you must be Cammie." I nodded and I shook her hand. Who I presume is Zach's dad walked into the room after wards. "Oh Brian this is Cammie. Zach's first friend here. Cammie this is Zach's father Brian." I smiled politely at him.

"It's great to meet you Mr. Goode." My southern voice coming out a bit.

"Oh dear you can call me Brian. Mr. Goode seems to formal. Now this is Sadee Zach's five year old sister." I turned to see a smaller version of Zach's mom stand by Zach. She smiled a toothy smile at me and I couldn't help but smile back. "And this is Zach's older brother-"Travis cut his dad off.

"We already met dad. She's a charmer." He smiled at me.

"Oh okay. Well Zach's other two older brothers are out so they won't be joining us tonight. Now let's eat." Zach pulled out a chair for me and I sat down. He sat down next to me. The table is long and rectangular. It went Sadee, me, Zach then his mother, then Travis. Then two empty chairs, The Zach's Dad. Zach helped me get food and we all started to eat. It was great. "so Cammie. Where are your parents?" I quietly set my fork down on the table.

"Well My father is in the army and he won't be coming home any time soon. And my mother works in Nebraska." My voice sounding more southern. Mrs. Goode spoke next.

"Well dear, if you don't mind me asking why aren't you with your mother?" I smiled.

"Well if I were to live with her I would have to be home schooled since she stays with my grandparents. And I want to be in public school, so since I have family that lives in Roseville, My mom and Dad allowed me to stay here in our house. I lived in Tennessee before Nebraska and I like it here."My southern voice coming out even more. They both nodded. Travis took then to speak.

"So you're a country girl?" I nodded. "That's hot." His mom smacked him across the back of his head.

"That was rude Travis." Mr. Goode spoke. The rest of dinner they just asked me about my past. After dinner Zach took me back upstairs to his room.

"I am sooo sorry cam." I looked at Zach.

"Why?" He looked at me like I was crazy.

"My parents just kept asking you questions. Wasn't it a bit awkward for you?"

"Of course it was awkward. When I get nervous my southern accent comes out. So, yeah." I sat down on his bed using my purse as a pillow, I laid back. Zach sat next to me.

"well it is Friday so we both don't have school tomorrow. We can hang out for how ever long we want." I smiled at the ceiling.

"we could go to my house to hang out. So I don't get interrogated by your family again." He nodded and stood up. Towering over me he spoke.

"Come on lets go. You saw my house. I want to see the way you live. It's only fair!" I laughed and he grabbed both of my hands pulling me up to stand in front of him on the floor. We were a few mere inches apart. With him still holding my hands. We both smile.

"then lets go." He lets go of my hands and I grab my purse off the bed and follow him out of the house. We walk slowly over to y house. I grab my keys out of my purse and unlock the door. My house is dark and empty. I flick on the entry light, it is a chandelier. It illuminates the entry way and the big stair case and part of the hallway.

"Nice." I rolled my eyes.

"Its just like your house just switched around. And we upgraded some parts. Now come on I saw your room. Mine is way more awesomer!" He chuckled but followed me up the stairs closing the door behind him. I slowly opened the door to my room which is double French doors.

"The doors itself screams girls room!" I giggle. I turn on my light which is a small chandelier. It is bright. "This is your room?" I nodded. I went and sat on my bed while he walked around my room. "A king sized bed, a walk-in closet."

"Actually there is two more." He just looked at me with his mouth hanging open. "The closet that is open is all of the clothes appropriate for warm weather. The door next to it has all of my cold weather clothes. And then I have a smaller closet that has all of my accessories and nessecities." I smirk at him. He walked over to my poster of me and my friends. The middle picture is of my sitting on grants and Jonas' shoulders after the cheerleading competition and our school got first. I was holding the trophy and smiling hugly.

"I like this picture of you." He pointed to the picture of me where I pose in my bikini, with the sunset over the beach as my background. He walked over at sat next to me. He looked behind me and my nightstand. "Is that a jornal?" I turned and looked. It was my song book. I got up and grabbed it.

"No it's my song book." He raised his eyebrows at me.

"You write songs?"

"Yeah. I love writing songs. Almost as much as I love cheering." I looked at my closet and I got an idea. "DO you want to here a song?" He nodded, so grabbed my guitar and opened to the newest song. A song that I wrote after school today. "Okay so I just wrote this song today. Tell me what you think when im done." He nodded. I started playing, then started singing.

_(Picture to burn by taylor swift)_

I slowly stop playing and I look at him hesitantly.

"That was amazing. Was that song wrote for your ex boyfriend?" I nodded.

"Yeah and beside it fit him well. Considering the picture I burned of him today." With that we just laughed.

"I could get use to being friends with you Cammie."

"Same Zach. I think we will be great friends!" I hugged him. That night I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**So what ya think. All honesty here okay! The good the bad the amazing the I wanted to puke! Just put it in a review. Oh and tell me if I should continue! I need at least five reviews saying that I should continue with this story before I continue. SO REVIEW!**


	2. Bikinis and boys

**Okay so I got More than five reviews! Thank you guys so much! I just want to thank I'm-yours-4-neva**** because they were the first to review! SO I will continue the story…. Only to a certain point though. So in each review tell me if I should continue! All honesty in the reviews. So read and Review!**

**Recap**

_I slowly stop playing and I look at him hesitantly._

"_That was amazing. Was that song wrote for you ex boyfriend?" I nodded._

"_Yeah and besides it fit him well. Considering the picture I burned of him today." With that we just laughed._

"_I could get use to being friends with you Cammie."_

"_Same Zach. I think we will be great friends!" I hugged him. That night I fell asleep with a smile on my face._

**Okay so here is the second chapter! In Zach's pov now.**

When I woke up I realized that I was smiling. Usually girls don't have that effect on me. But Cammie isn't like any other girl I've been near. I'm use to the stuck up snobby types. Cammie isn't anything like that. She is sweet and funny and I can be myself with her. I'm Glad that we are friends.

I get out of bed and walk to my balcony doors. I open them slowly and I notice that cam is on her bed with her guitar and her song book. She looks completely in thought. I smile at what we did after I heard her sing last night. We laid in lawn chairs in her back yard just looking at the stars. Every now and then we would show each other pictures that we made with the stars. I go to my bathroom and take a long shower. I get dressed in jeans and a gray tee shirt that has spy on the front of it. I use that phrase a lot so my old friends made me a shirt saying it. I put on my shoes and I go down stars for breakfast. My parents work seven days of the week and they don't get home until seven at night. I make a bowl of cereal and I ate it fast. I really wanted to hang out with Cammie. My two older brothers come into the kitchen with smirks on their faces.

"Why hello Zach." My eldest brother Anthony said.

"Yeah hi Zach. You came home late last night." My second eldest brother Brandon said.

"Hey guys. Yeah I was hanging out with a friend." They both looked at me.

"We just moved here. How do you already have a friend?" I shrugged my shoulders putting my dirty dishes in the sink.

"We have neighbors." I grabbed a pop out of the fridge. Brandon nodded, but Anthony looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Neighbors?" I nodded. "Oh Zachy-poo got a new friend." I glared at him for using Zachy-poo. My ex girlfriend in Maine called me that and when I broke up with her my three brothers continue to call me that.

"She is my friend." I set my pop down on the counter. "Now I am leaving. Oh and if you were here last night for dinner then you would have met her." Brandon did a spit take. It just happens that it was in the direction on Anthony. "Have fun you two." You see me and my brothers get along. It's just that I don't really get along with Travis. He is just a jerk. Jerk is the nice way to be mean.

I walk out of the house with my car keys in hand I look over at Cammie's house to see another car in front of her house. I decide to visit her. I walk up to her door and knock twice. After a couple of second Cammie answered the door. She has tear marks down her face but she isn't crying. But one of her cheeks is slightly pinkish. She walks out of the house and closes the door.

"Hey Zach." She smiled at me. "What are you doing here?" I shrugged.

"Just thought I'd visit my only friend." She nodded and smiled again. "Is now not a good time?"

"No it's fine. I just have a friend over. Let's go inside." I nodded and followed her inside. She walked into the living room. I follow and see a guy sitting on the couch. "Josh this is Zach. Zach this is Josh." I nodded towards Josh. Last night Cam told me about her ex boyfriend, and from the way she said his name I think that this is her ex boyfriend.

"Cam this conversation isn't over. I will talk to you later."With that he walked out of the living room and out of the house. Cammie plopped on her couch.

"You okay cam?" She nodded. Then she looked up at me.

"I left my phone at your house last night. SO he came over thinking that I was ignoring him. Which I was, but that's beside the point." I smiled at her attempt to lighten the mood. "How bout I go get ready and I can take you on a tour of this small town!" She got up off the couch. "I will be down in about ten minutes. Make yourself at home." She walked out of the living room and up the stairs before I could reply. I chuckled to myself. I walked around the room looking at the pictures. There was one that was her with her parents. She looks so happy. "I was really happy."

I jump at her sudden appearance. I look over at her, she changed into short blue jean shorts and a blue tanktop with a blue frilly cotton vest. She put on black sandals. "You look great."

"Thanks. So before I take you on the tour of the town can I get my phone from your house?" I nod and I follow her out of the house. She locked the door and turned to look at me. "You ready?"

"Yeah it should be interesting having you as my tour guide. Now lets go get your phone." I noticed when I grabbed her hand she smile slightly. I took her over to my house and let go of her hand. I lead her to my room and she finds her phone immediately. I then lead her to the kitchen. "DO you want something to drink Cam?" She smiles and nods. She sits down on a stool by the counter. I go to the fridge and grab her a sprite and I grab me one too. Right as I gave her, her pop, Anthony and Brandon walk into the room. They stop dead when they see cam.

"Is this your new friend Zach?" I nod slowly.

"Yeah this is-"Cammie interrupted me.

"My name is Cammie." She gently shakes both of their hands. She glances at me smirking.

"My name is Brandon and this is Anthony. We are Zachy-poo's older brothers." Cam giggled.

"Zachy-poo?" She raised one eyebrow at me.

"Okay so I think its time to go Cam. We don't have all day remember." I grabbed her hand and pulled her off the stool. I quickly set her pop next to mine and I pull her through the house. And she is giggling the whole time.

"Bye Brandon and Anthony."

"Bye Cammie!" They both yell back right before I closed the door. She looks at me and busts out laughing. After she sobers up she looks at me with a cheeky smile.

"Sorry Zach. Sorry. But Zachy-poo? Really?" I fake glared at her. She held her hands up as if she surrenders. "Just curious." I smile.

"Curiosity killed the cat." She laughed a bit.

"So did the truck, but I'm not complaining." She looks at me and I already knew of her good looks but she seems even hotter when she smiles. I smile back at her. "So since this is a small town, I'm guessing that you are going to Gallagher academy. Now we have to wear uniforms, but on Fridays we don't have to. Uhmm I don't have many friends at school. But I think you will fit in." She starts walking down the side walk. "The houses down this street are the biggest in town. The other street have smaller houses. I don't know. Uhmm most of the stores in town are family owned. Uhmm everyone basically knows everyone. So watch out anything you do everyone will know." She pointed to the high school." That's the only high school in this town. And the middle school and elementary is one school. And its that building. So Sadee will just be across the street from you." When she finished speaking we had walked into an ice cream parlor. There were six kids that started calling Cammie over. She looked at me "These are my friends. That's Liz, Jonas, Macey, Nick, Bex, And Grant." She pointed to everyone at the table. Then she pointed to me. "Guys this is Zach. He is the new guy in town. Who just happens to be my new neighbor." They all wave to me. Then I think Nick spoke up.

"You're Neighbor? Damn he is one lucky fella." Macey- I think- elbowed him. In the side. After me and cam got some ice cream the girls sat at one side of the table and I sat with the guys. Grant spoke up next.

"Look Zach, Cammie is like a sister to me. Well she is actually my cousin. But anyways. I look out for her, and I don't want to see her get hurt okay?" I Nodded.

"I would never want to hurt Cam. I can't even think about hurting her." Grant nodded.

"Nice response. I guess we can be friends." I heard the girls squeal. All four of us guys look at them. All of the girls are smiling.

"uh oh. What now?" Macey spoke for the girls.

"We are going shopping!" the four girls high five each other. The other guys groan. Macey looks at us expectantly. "And you guys are coming with." Grant spoke up again.

"Why to help you guys pick out which pink looks better on you?" Cammie glared.

"We are going bikini shopping. But I guess you don't want to go." The girls start to get up.

"I guess we could go with." Nick spoke and got up. "Don't want you guys to be lonely." The girls all giggle. And they start to walk to the door. I follow the guys and we follow the girls.

Time skip

The girls spent three hours shopping. THREE HOURS! But I did get to see cam in a bikini. I covertly take pictures with my phone. But I think she knows because she kept smirking at me. All eight of us decide to meet at cammies tomorrow at noon so we can all go to the beach together. When I get home I set my phone down on the table not locking it. I walk to the fridge in search of some food. Brandon walked in the room looking mad.

"Hey bro can I use your phone Sadee hid my phone again?" I nodded.

"Yeah its on the table. And it should be unlocked." He picked up my phone after I put a pizza in the oven.

"Damn! Is that Cammie?" He looks at me. I nod with a smirk on my face. When Cammie had on her last bikini she posed so I could take a picture. And I put it as my wallpaper for my phone. Cammie looked hot. She was wearing a blood red string bikini; it made her tan skin look even tanner. "Anthony come here!" I rolled my eyes at Brandon. He is sooo the type to go goo-goo over girls in bikinis. Anthony came running into the room.

"What?" He overdramatically yells.

"Look at this." Brandon all but shoves the phone in Anthony's face. Anthony glared but took the phone and his eyes bugged out of his head.

"Zach." He started looking at me dead serious. "If you don't go after this girl I will."

**So what ya think about this chapter.**

**Loved it**

**Hated it**

**Wanted to puke**

**Or want to call it mine**

**Uhmm I don't own the Gallagher girls, as much as I want to. Ally carter does.**

**So read and review! Love ya my faithful readers!**


	3. The beach

**Okay so I had a question come up in one of my reviews. It was a guest review.**

_**Q: just one thing... is Cammie the queen bee or does she just have a few friends? I think as queen bee she would have tons of friends (first chap she says she's queen bee)**_

**A: Okay so in the first chapter I did say that she was the queen bee, so that means that she has a ton of friends. But in the second chapter I was mostly talking about her best friends. You will understand after chapter three.**

**Okay so if anyone has any questions, just leave them in a review or pm me. I have an open mind so anything you say I will take into consideration!**

**I just want to thank ****IamMe03**** for being the first to review chapter two or also known as bikinis and boys!**

**So here is a recap of the last two chapters**

_Chapter 1- I slowly stop playing and I look at him hesitantly._

"_That was amazing. Was that song written for you ex boyfriend?" I nodded._

"_Yeah and besides it fit him well. Considering the picture I burned of him today." With that we just laughed._

"_I could get use to being friends with you Cammie."_

"_Same Zach. I think we will be great friends!" I hugged him. That night I fell asleep with a smile on my face._

_Chapter 2- The girls spent three hours shopping. THREE HOURS! But I did get to see cam in a bikini. I covertly take pictures with my phone. But I think she knows because she kept smirking at me. All eight of us decide to meet at Cammie's tomorrow at noon so we can all go to the beach together. When I get home I set my phone down on the table not locking it. I walk to the fridge in search of some food. Brandon walked in the room looking mad._

"_Hey bro can I use your phone Sadee hid my phone again?" I nodded._

"_Yeah it's on the table. And it should be unlocked." He picked up my phone after I put a pizza in the oven. _

"_Damn! Is that Cammie?" He looks at me. I nod with a smirk on my face. When Cammie had on her last bikini she posed so I could take a picture. And I put it as my wallpaper for my phone. Cammie looked hot. She was wearing a blood red string bikini; it made her tan skin look even tanner. "Anthony come here!" I rolled my eyes at Brandon. He is sooo the type to go goo-goo over girls in bikinis. Anthony came running into the room._

"_What?" He overdramatically yells._

"_Look at this." Brandon all but shoves the phone in Anthony's face. Anthony glared but took the phone and his eyes bugged out of his head._

"_Zach." He started looking at me dead serious. "If you don't go after this girl I will."_

**I also just want to say thank you to all of my readers and reviewers! Okay so read and review. Here is chapter three! :)**

**Chapter three (I'm gunna stick with Cammie pov.)**

Okay so today me and my friends are all going to the beach today. And I'm wearing my new red string bikini because I know it is Zach's favorite. So I pulled on a black lacy swimsuit cover up. It ended right below my butt and it is strapless. It is one of my favorites. I pack a bag to bring with. I grab my iPod touch fully charged, my wireless ihome, my song book and I already put my guitar in my truck since I'm driving some people. I grab and extra towel and an extra pair of sunglasses. I grab my favorite pair, big diva glasses. I'm only bringing my song book because I wrote four new songs, 'Smile', 'perfect two', 'I'm gunna getcha good' and 'bucket'. They do not at all go along with Zach. I just happen to write them after I met Zach.

I get pulled out of my thoughts by a knock at the door. I run down the stairs to open it. I slowly open the door to see everyone here even Zach. He was talking to Grant. "Hey!" The girls screamed as they hugged me. I laughed and waved at the guys.

"Omigosh! I need to tell you something! Girls to Cammie's room now!" Bex grabbed Liz's arm who grabbed Macey's who grabbed mine. I turn to look at the guys and they are laughing at us. I glare at them and all four of them shut up. I smile but then Liz tripped who cause Macey to stumble then I almost landed on Liz. Bex walked back to the stairs and sigh dramatically. "Guys I have important news let's go."

I scoffed "we are fine thanks." I help Liz and Macey up and we walk with Bex to my room. I close and lock the doors and we even still went into the bathroom after cranking the volume on my radio. **(Gallagher series connection… Remember!)** I start fixing my make up whileBex talks.

"So guess what?" Macey spoke up before Liz could start listing of possibilities.

"Liz it's a rhetorical question she is just going to tell us." Liz nods.

"Anyways, Grant and I finally did the deed!" I rolled my eyes and looked at her.

"Oh please it took you this long?" She playfully glared at me.

"What you all thought we did it earlier?" We all nodded. "Well that's proves what you all think of me. Bloody great friends I got here!" We all laugh.

"And why did you have to tell me? He is my cousin!" I say over my shoulder as I start to walk out of the bathroom only to be pulled back in by Bex.

"I told you cause your suppose to be happy for me. And secondly we still need to talk to you about you and Zach." I shrugged my shoulders.

"There isn't much to talk about. We are just friends." They all roll their eyes. There isn't much to talk about. I was just being a friendly neighbor by introducing myself and accepting the invitation to dinner. I was just being friendly. Nothing else, right?

"Let's see. You've meet his family, his parents adore you" I tried interrupting but Macey cut me off. "You bought the bikini and you're wearing it to the beach today because all Zach said was that you look cute in it. You obv like him. Just admit it. Because he likes you to." I roll my eyes.

"Guys I don't like him. We are just friends. And I only bought this bikini because all of you agreed with him that I look cute in the bikini. And we just met two days ago. It's not like he is gunna ride in on a white horse and be my knight and shining armor. He doesn't like me as more than a friend." I get up off the counter and head for the door. "I mean who would?" I open the door and shut off my radio. I grab my bag and phone. The girls walk ahead of me and I shut my doors. I turn and walk down the stairs. I look for the guys in the living room, but they aren't there. I look in the kitchen and again they aren't there. I huff in annoyance. I walk back to the girls in the entry, only to see the guys walking down the stairs and Jonas to be closing the game rooms door. I raise one eyebrow at them and their eyes go wide. Grant started to talk before anyone else could.

"Okay so I brought the suv, I can take six people including me. Cam you and the other person can ride in your truck." I nod and open the door to leave but everyone pushed past me to grants car. Well everyone except for Zach. In the process of being pushed out of the way I fell over against the wall. Zach held out his hand for me and I grab it. He pulls me up.

"You okay cam?" I nod. I grab my sandals off of the steps and walk outside with Zach behind me. I look at grants car and he waves as he pulls out of my driveway. "So I guess I'm riding with you cam." I again nod. After the talk with the girls everything almost seems awkward between me and him. I lock the door and walk to my truck. I got in and put on my sandals while Zach sets my bag in the back seat right by my guitar. He puts his bag back there also. I shut my door and turn on the car. I turn on the ac as he shuts his door also. We both buckle and our hands brush each other. I kind of felt a spark. If he felt anything then he didn't show it. I turn on the radio and Carly Rae Jepsen starts to blast through the speakers. I turn it down a bit and pull out of the driveway.

So far it has been ten minutes and the beach is still an hour away. The car ride is SO awkward. Damn my friends. I guess Zach senses this also so he turns the radio all the way down and turns to look at me.

"Okay I give, did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me?" I shook my head keeping my eyes on the road. "Then what's wrong?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Please, talk to me."

"You didn't do anything wrong, I am not mad at you. Nothing is wrong. Okay?" He sighs.

"Then how come ever since we left the house you haven't said one thing to me?" I shrug my shoulders again.

"I have said something to you, did I not?" I smirk. I glanced over at him.

"Okay first of all, your being a smart-ass. And secondly the whole smirking thing is mine!" I giggle and smile. "I finally got you to laugh and smile today!" I laugh even more.

"You made me smile when you shut up when I glared at you earlier." He laughs also.

"You looked vicious. I was seriously scared for a second." I Smile.

"Only for a second?" He nods.

"We are friends, you wouldn't hurt me." I smirk again.

"We are friends. And I wouldn't hurt you. Yet." He frowns.

"Yet?" I nod. "Such a great friend I have." I laugh.

"Bex called me a bloody great friend. So I am a great friend!" He chuckles. But then I turn serious. Should I tell him? I think I should? But what if he just laughs? Then everything would be awkward again. Ugh, I'm talking to myself. "Zach I want to tell you about what me and the girls were talking about earlier." He nods.

"Bex and Grant had sex and the girls think that we like each other." I glare at him. "What we heard everything." I just stare ahead at the road fuming. I grip the wheel and my knuckle start to turn white.

I didn't talk to him at all. I should have remembered that grant figured out how to hear us when we are talking in my bathroom. He listens through the wall, stupid grant. I am so mad at the guys now. For the rest of the ride Zach kept trying to get me to talk and I kept ignoring him. As soon as we park I shut off the car and grab my bag and guitar. I put my sunglasses on and I start to walk away. Grant brought lounge chairs for everyone. So I walk up to my chair and set everything down I look at the girls and we all start pulling our chairs away from the guys. When I had stopped for gas I texted the girls about what the guys did. When we were far enough away from them we started to get comfy. I pull off my cover up and I heard some whistles. I turn and see a group of college guys looking and me and basically drooling. I turn back to look at the guys, Zach and grant are fuming and glaring at the guys who whistled Jonas isn't paying attention and nick is staring at me and Macey. I shake my head, my curled hair shaking and bouncing. I make it so the chair is in an almost laying position. I put my towel down and I sit on the chair. The girls following example. I glance over at the guys and they seem confused about why we moved away from them. I just silently giggle. I turn to the girls and they were already looking at me.

"We need a plan." Macey sighed.

"That why we are looking at you. You're the street smart of all of us. SO what's the plan?" Bex shrugged.

"I kinda like just ignoring them. I'm kind of pissed at grant." I give her a look.

"Hun grant is a guy. You guys had sex, he would obv brag to the guys." She tossed her hair out of her face.

"Well it's not just that. He knew what we were talking about was private. So why did he have to spy on us? He already knew I was telling you guys." She just looked back at the water. Liz shrugged at pulled out a book.

"What are you thinking 'bout Liz?" My real voice coming out even more. When I'm mad or nervous it comes out, it even comes out all the time.

"Well why don't we just ignore them and let them come to us." I nod agreeing with her.

"I'm in." Macey says. Me and Bex look at each other and smile.

"Cam and I are in. Let the plan commence ladies. Cause her comes our guys." I giggle at the last part but then shut up and I turn to look back at the water. Zach came up to me and sat down at the end of my chair I turn and see Jonas and grant and even nick doing to same.

"Cam?" I just ignore him and grab my song book and a pencil out of my bag. I open to a new page and started to think of a new song. I finally think of something. I just started to write. My pencil barely leaving the page. He sighs. "Cam I know you can hear me so I am just going to speak. I know what we did was wrong, but I'm a guy. And as you said before 'curiosity killed the cat.' And I just wanted to know what you girls were talkin bout. I'm truly sorry. We avaided your privacy, and it was wrong." He stopped speaking and I glanced up at him the song book forgotten at the moment.

"You're the one who said that curiosity killed the cat." He smiled.

"So am I forgiven?" I look over at the girls and Macey and nick are nowhere to be seen. Liz and Jonas are holding hands reading a book. Bex and Grant are also nowhere to be seen. I sigh.

"Yeah you're forgiven." I smile at him and stood up and he hugs me. He spins me around and I laugh. He slowly puts me down and we stare at each other. I bit my lip as he looks at my lips. He looks behind me and then back at me.

"Do you wanna go for a walk Cam?" I nod and he grabs my hand and pulls me along. I smile at him. "What are you smiling about?" I shrug my shoulders.

"Oh nothin'. Don't worry bout it." Then as an afterthought. "Zachy-poo." We stop walking and I pull my hand from his and start to run away, laughing the whole time. I can hear him behind me. So that just makes me run faster. I trip and before I fell on my face I twisted so that I fell on my butt. I just start to laugh hysterically. I lay back still laughing. Zach walks over to me chuckling.

"Barbie it isn't nice to run away when I'm about to punish you for calling me Zachy-poo." He grabs my hands and pulls me up. Then starts to walk backwards pulling me with him.

"Zach! I have sand on my back!" He just used one of his hands to brush it off. He almost ran into a little girl, then almost into this really really thin tall guy. He made the guy run into his friend and his friend stepped on a bucket. It reminded me about my song, I giggle. "Omigosh. I'm so sorry are you alright?" The guy looked like he was about to yell but then he looked up at me and he totally calmed down. The guy nods.

"Yeah I'm alright. No worries miss." I nod and, me and Zach walk away.

"Why did you giggle before asking if he was okay?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Never mind that. See what you did. Now that kid has a whole in his bucket!" He chuckles and pulls me to him.

"I never did tell you about my response to what your friends said about us." I raise an eyebrow. He doesn't start so I get

"Well then tell me!" I all but said dramatically. He puts his figure to my mouth telling me to shut up. Which I do after I roll my eyes at him.

"Well I agree with them." My eyes get wide. But he continues to talk. "I like you, your personality, your body is a huge plus! And what I'm tryin to say Barbie is that I want to call you mine! So cam, will you be my girlfriend?" I nod vigorously.

"I will Zach!" He lets out a huge breath and it tickles my face.

"That's great Cam." He looks down at my lips and I look at his. Then he lets go of my hands and pulls me closer, if that's even possible. And he kisses me. I of coarse kiss him back and all too soon we were pulling apart. We smile at each other, and then he picks me up and spins me around again.

"If you keep doin' that I'm gunna throw up, Zach." When I said that he put me down. We slowly walk over to where our chairs are. I guess the girls all forgave the guys because the eight chairs are all in one long line again. The sun is setting and looks really pretty. "Zach look at the sunset1 It's so pretty." He sat down in his chair.

"Yeah it's pretty, but I've seen better things." He smiles at me. I look at the girls because all three said awe. I smile and sit down on my chair. I look around the beach and everyone was gone that was around us. I smile again and grab my song book and guitar.

"Now I've written some new songs just tell me what ya'll think." My southern voice very prominent since I'm nervous if they will like it. I look at Zach. "This is why I was giggling before I asked him if he was okay." He nodded for me to start. I start to strum and I then start to sing **(All of the songs that I mention are not owned by me, I just really love them!)**

'There's a hole in your bucket  
Sun's out, we got a beach day, forget yourself

Say why don't we people watch?

Kids all playing 'round in the sand

Little boy crying  
Oh, no he's got some troubles

Got us laughing as he throws his shovel

Nothing's really going as planned  
I don't know how we're gonna build a castle now

Do you wanna start again somehow?

I'll stay until the sun comes down, down, down

Are you smiling?  
Look over my shoulder see your laughter bubble over

Lately you've been working too hard

And I've been waiting to recognize that sparkle that's in your eyes

Those two dimples on your cheeks, the joy that lights the fire  
I don't know how we're gonna build a castle now

Do you wanna start again somehow?

I'll stay until the sun comes down, down, down  
There's a hole in my bucket

Dear Liza, dear Liza

There's a hole in my bucket

Dear Liza, a hole  
And I don't know how we're s'posed to build a castle now

Do you wanna start again somehow?

I'll stay until the sun comes down, down

I'll stay until the sun comes  
I don't know how we're gonna build a castle now

Do you wanna start again somehow?

I'll stay until the sun comes down, down, down

Till the sun comes down  
(Sun's down, here come the waves and there goes the castle)

Sun's coming down, I'll stay

(Sun's down, here come the waves and there goes the castle)

Sun's coming down, I'll stay

(Sun's down, here come the waves and there goes the castle)

Sun's coming down, I'll stay

(Sun's down, here come the waves and there goes the castle)'

**(I don't own any of the songs)**

When I finished I strumed one last time and I heard clapping behind me….

I turned to see….

**Ooo cliffy! Sorry but it was destiny for one to happen soon! So I need at least ten more reviews before I update again!**

**Love ya!**

**IsPy-PaNdAs**


	4. Family reunion with a twist

Okay so I am going to start to respond to some of the reviews that I get.

-I'm-yours-4-neva

Dun Dun DUUUUNNNN! lolz cliffy! I can't wait for da nxt chappie EEEPPP! lolz I'm way too hyper rite now haha update soon  
3 Natalie

-**Thank you so much for reviewing. You've reviewed every single chapter. Virtual hug! Anyways being hyper is soo much fun! Don't forget to review this chapter to. Since it's the first chapter after the cliffy.**

-xXxGGirlxXx

Who! Who! Is it! Update soon please!

-**You will just have to wait and see. And here is the next chapter.**

-IamMe03

OMG I luv this chapter, especially the Zammie! I wonder who it is at the end. Is it Josh? I cannot wait for the next chapter!

-**I can't say who it is you will just have to read this chapter. And thanks, I put a lot of work into chapter three with trying to figure out how to add a cliffy at the end.**

-

That was great! I'm so happy zammie is together at last :) love ya!

-**Thanks for the compliment! I'm happy that Zammie is together again!**

-x suck my blood x luv ya x

Gr8 story. I hve a question. Has cammie 'done the deed' with josh b4 they broke up? Update soon x

-**Great question, but it will get answered in the next couple of chapters. So read and review.**

**Those are the first five review I got for chapter Three. I will be doing that for the rest of this story! So if you review then you get mentioned in my next chapter! SO stay loyal and stay reading! Here is the recap of the last two chappies(or at least that's what ****I'm-yours-4-neva**** called it.)**

**Recap!**

_Chapter 1- I slowly stop playing and I look at him hesitantly._

"_That was amazing. Was that song written for you ex boyfriend?" I nodded._

"_Yeah and besides it fit him well. Considering the picture I burned of him today." With that we just laughed._

"_I could get use to being friends with you Cammie."_

"_Same Zach. I think we will be great friends!" I hugged him. That night I fell asleep with a smile on my face._

_Chapter 2- The girls spent three hours shopping. THREE HOURS! But I did get to see cam in a bikini. I covertly take pictures with my phone. But I think she knows because she kept smirking at me. All eight of us decide to meet at Cammie's tomorrow at noon so we can all go to the beach together. When I get home I set my phone down on the table not locking it. I walk to the fridge in search of some food. Brandon walked in the room looking mad._

"_Hey bro can I use your phone Sadee hid my phone again?" I nodded._

"_Yeah it's on the table. And it should be unlocked." He picked up my phone after I put a pizza in the oven. _

"_Damn! Is that Cammie?" He looks at me. I nod with a smirk on my face. When Cammie had on her last bikini she posed so I could take a picture. And I put it as my wallpaper for my phone. Cammie looked hot. She was wearing a blood red string bikini; it made her tan skin look even tanner. "Anthony come here!" I rolled my eyes at Brandon. He is sooo the type to go goo-goo over girls in bikinis. Anthony came running into the room._

"_What?" He overdramatically yells._

"_Look at this." Brandon all but shoves the phone in Anthony's face. Anthony glared but took the phone and his eyes bugged out of his head._

"_Zach." He started looking at me dead serious. "If you don't go after this girl I will."_

_Chapter three__-____When I finished I strummed one last time and I heard clapping behind me…. _

_I turned to see…._

**Here is the awaited chapter!**

I turned to see my dad and my older brother Dillion Clapping. I basically threw the guitar at Zach when I leapt from my seat and I started to run towards them. I ran for my dad first. He opened his arms and he picked me and spun me around. I felt tears run down my cheeks as I hug him. He sets me down and I'm immediately pulled into a hug by Dillion. He spins me around like my dad had. He puts me down and I know for a fact that I look crazy since in crying and smiling. I hug them both and they hug me back.

"What are you guys doing here?" I whisper because I was all to afraid it was just a dream. But it wasn't.

"We got to come back early." I smile even bigger at my brother. I haven't seen him for about two years. "Dad told me how sad you were that he wasn't coming home so I decided that if my sister is sad then there is some hell to pay." I hug him again. My dad walks over to my friends while me and my brother hug. My dad looks at Zach.

"You a new friend of Cammie's?" My dad asks calmly. Zach nods slowly.

"I have to go save Zach." I whisper to dillion. I walk over to Zach and I grab his hand so he was standing next to me. "Dad and Dillion this is Zach Goode. Our new neighbor." I look at Zach and he squeezes my hand for reassurance. "And he is my boyfriend." My dad and brother look shocked. But then my brother speaks up.

"I thought you were dated that kid named Josh." I shook my head as tears weld up in my eyes. I look at Grant and he nods.

"Josh cheated on Cammie with Dee-Dee. He broke her heart." Grant walked up beside me while talking. Him and my brother walk away catching up. My dad looks at me.

"Your singing has improved Cam. But we should get home. You have school tomorrow." I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Dad you and dillion just got home, do you really think I could sit through a whole day at school?" He gave me a look. "Okay I will go tomorrow, but I won't be happy.." I hug Zach before me and him start to walk to my truck. "Dad I gave Zach a ride here so we have to bring him back also. Where is dillion?" Just after I said that I was thrown over dillion's shoulder and he carried me over to my truck. "I found him." We just laugh.

Time skip to next day after school

Last night was good, but horrible. One thing about my dad is that if I don't do something that he likes, he abuses me. And it only gets worse when he drinks, which he did last night. Dillion passed out when he got to his room, so I was stuck with dad. Today it is so hot out but I got a new bruises on my arms and legs. So I wore my school skirt with long dark black tights that stop at my ankle, with my high heels, and my Gallagher regulatory white button up long sleeve shirt and vest. Zach wasn't at school today, but I'm not worried. He did just move in on Friday so he could still be adjusting. I slowly walk to my truck. With dad home, I don't really want to rush home. I slowly got to my car and I was about to reach for the handle when josh appears.

"we never finished our talk." I just turn away from him. Noticing that his friends have gathered around us.

"There isn't anything to talk about josh. You and me dated. You cheated on me. I broke up with you. What are you confused on?" His friends snicker.

"why did you break up with me?" That question just made me mad. I turned back to him, my hair whipping around.

"I broke up with you because you cheated on me." He just shook his head.

"Nah I think it's because of that one kid that came to your house. Whatever his name is. I think that you broke up with me because of the kid." That just made me ever madder. I glared at him. He is just trying to blame me for us breaking up.

"Josh we broke up at school. I didn't know about Zach until I got home. So just shut up and let me leave. I want to go home to see my family." He chuckled lowly.

"What family. Your dad and your brother are in the army because you drove them away. And your mother lives in a whole different state leaving you here. Your family hates you, just like everyone else in this down. Everyone is just nice to you because they pity you. Your just a little bratty bitch." By that time I had tears streaming down my face.

"Do you want to know what. My family does hate me." I took off my vest and unbutton my shirt (She has a camisole on underneath) and I pulled my shirt off revealing all of the fresh bruises and cuts. Josh stared at my arms with his mouth agap. "Do you feel proud to be right?"

"Cammie I didn't know." I tried walking away from him. I took off my heels because they were hurting my feet. He grabbed my arm. "Why didn't you tell me?" I tried to wipe the tears off my face but every time they just got replaced.

"I did try. But all you did was laugh and say I was lying." He flinched. I pulled my arm from his grasp, and turned away and started to walk home. He wouldn't let me get into my truck so this is the next best thing. The clouds started to rumble and I saw flashes of lightning. After a couple of minutes it started to rain. I kind of like the rain when I feel like this.

I've been walking for about ten minutes now, my phone keeps ringing. No doubt that my friends and family are tring to call me or text me. I just leave my phone in my pocket. I didn't even put my white school shirt back on. The rain felt cool and calming. The cold rain drops mixing in with my warm tears. All I can think about it how as soon as I showed josh the bruises ans the cuts he was being nice. Bujt I didn't need nice, I needed someone who would be pissed that I was going through this. My brother when home is never around. My mom only comes home for Christmas if dad is home. And dad abuses me when ever it is just me and him. My life is screwed up. Then an idea pops into my head. I turn eighteen in ten days, I can just leave. I can just secretly pack up my things and leave.

I shudder at the thought of if my dad caught me. I hear a car go by me and I just shrug my shulders thinking nothing of it. I shiver because im getting cold, I mean being in the rain for who knows how long can ,make you very cold. The rain seems to be getting stronger, and the clouds are dark, so it must be night time. I pull out my phone and check the time, its already ten at I hear a car again but it stops just a little in front of me. Someone gets out of the car holding an umbrella. I stop. I can tell that it's a guy, but I cant exactly see who. They just keep walking until they were at least a foot away. I look up at their face, and I can tell who it is. It's Zach. I don't know how he found out where I was and right now I don't really care. I looked at him and he looked heart broken. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into a hug. I hug him right back. I wanted to mention that I am soaked and that he is just getting soaked from hugging me but it seemed like he didn't care.

"What the hell were you doing?" He said as soon as we get to his house. He helped me out of the car grabbing my stuff. "Were you trying to kill yourself?" I just shrug my shoulders. I don't know if that's what I was doing or not. He pulls me into the living room of his house. He grabs a blanket and wraps it around me then tells me to sit down. He sits next to me. "What do you mean you don't know?" I just stare at the ground. He sighs. "Please talk to me I wont scream. I will stay calm. But you have to tell me the truth." I look at him. Then I sigh.

"I was just walking. I couldn't handle the stress anymore." He grabs my hand.

"what are you stressed about?" I just stand up and unwrap from the blanket.

"This." I said and pointed to my arms. I looked down at the ground then back up at him. And he looked serverly pissed.

"Who did this to you?" I just stare at the carpet again. I could tell him it was my father, but then he could try to be the hero. If I tell him a lie, he could possibly see through it and be even more pissed. I just shrug my shoulders. Then he just stands up and grabs my chin to make me look int his eyes. "Baby I just want to help you." I nod. Then I sit down on the floor infront of the couch. I pull my knees into my chest and I put my head on my knees.

"It was my dad." I whisper. He is silent so I thought he didn't hear me. But then he punches the wall by the couch.

"So what. He just comes home and hurts you? What does your brother say about it? Or even your mother?" I look up at him.

"My brother and my mother don't know about it. And they nev er will. My mom needs to stay focused on her job and my brother would do something stupid. I cant put this on them Zach I just cant. I shouldn't even had told you. Now you have to worry about me." I start to cry now. He pulls me up from the floor and hugs me.

"Do you want to just spend the night tonight. To have one night of peace?" I nod so then I follow him up the stairs and into his room. He pulls the curtains shut, then pulls out a pair of basketball shorts and a tshirt. "They might be big but it's probably better than your wet clothes." I just nod the walk into the bathroom to change. I strip down out of my wet clothes and pull on the dry ones. The shirt is like a dress on me and the shorts are like high waters. I pull my hair into a slobby bun. I grab my wet clothes and walk out of the bathroom. Zach looks up from his laptop and smiles. I don't even know why.

"Thank you Zach." He got up from his desk and walked over to me pulling me into a hug.

"It's no problem at all. But we need to talk." I sigh and let him guide me to his bed. "How long has this been going on?" I had to think about that. It started when my mom got her new job, about thirteen years ago.

"Thirteen years." He cringed.

"Why does he hurt you?" I shrug my shoulder and lean into Zach.

"I don't know but I want it to stop." He hugs me and kisses the top of my head.

"I know baby. I know." He hugs me even tighter but careful enough not to hurt me.

"Should we go to the police? I mean I have evidence. I installed security cameras in the living room. I have him on tape. We can go tonight. He left this morning along with dillion to go see my mom. So the house is empty." He nods.

"But I don't want you staying at your house alone. So you still are going to be spending the night here." I nod. We both get up and he hands me a pair of his slippers. I giggle and he looks at me weird, but then realizes what he gave me. They were a pair of his little sisters bunny slippers.

"Why do you hasve these in your room?" He shrugs, then gives me a hoodie.

"Sadee likes to come in here when she has a bad dream and sleeps in my bed with me." I look at him stunned.

"That is so adorable Zach!" He smiles at me then grabs the hood of the sweat shirt and pulls in over my head.

"Stay warm." He all but commanded. I mock salute him and he tries to frown but he smiles anyways. I smile back and he grabs my hand and we walk over to my house. I unlock the door and the house is silent. I walk quickly up the stairs with Zach following me. I walk into my room and over to my computer. I open the program and I hit playback. Zach hit stop after a couple of minutes. "I can't watch this cam. Lets just get the disc an go. I will go grab some clothes for you." I nodded and got the disc out and put it in a cd case. I helped Zach get me some clothes and nesecities.

We were in and out of my house in ten minutes. We walk in to his house and his brothers were in the living room as we pass.

"Yo Zach Cammie come here!" WE were half way up the stairs at that point. WE walk back to the living room. I raise an eyebrow at them. Anthony just shrugged his shoulders. "I just wanted to say hi." I smile at him. Then Brandon looked at me more closely.

"I have two questions for you Cammie." I nod.

"Okay what are they?" He gets up from the couch after pausing the movie.

"One, why are you in Zach's clothes? And second, what happened to your arms and legs?" I froze up. My smile faded. My arms went limp. I was just frozen in my place.

"She is wearing my clothes because she got caught in the rain, and secondly she will tell you after we run an errand." Anthony and Brandon smile but travis just eyed me critically.

"Okay but don't be out to late. It's a school day tomorrow." Zach nods and grabs my hand and pulls me out of the room. He set my stuff down earlier so he just pulls me into a hug. I start balling my eyes out. I don't care that he asked about it, its just still a touchy subject for me. Zach grabs my stuff again and walks up the stairs with me following. I grab some clothes out of the bag and walk into the bathroom to change, again. This time I change into a pair of skinny jeans and a camisole. I walk out of the bathroom and Zach wasn't in his room. I grab my high heels and put them on. I grab my phone out to check it. I have fourteen missed calls and thirty two text messages. All of them are from my friends, asking if I was okay. One was from josh asking me a whole bunch of questions. All I did was delete all of the messages and the missed calls. When I got done with that I got bored. I walked out of Zach's room and I went down stairs. I heard hushed voices from the living room so I just went into the kitchen. I wonder where his parents are. I look around for a glass to get water when Zach's younger sister Sadee walks in to the room.

"Cammie!" She squealed and ran up to me giving me a hug. I hug her back. She is a bubbly five year old and all I want to do is join in on her laughing and smileing, not having a care in the world. After she let me go I stood up. "What cha lookin for Cammie?" I look down at her.

"I was just gunna get a glass of water." Her eyes lit up and she ran to the fridge. She grabbed out two water bottles.

"Here ya go Cammie!" I smile and grab the water bottle from her. I wish I could be that innocent.

**Okay so if your reading this then you read the story! Okay so I want to find out how many people actually read this so if you review and you read this then put 'EletricPanda' in the review! So review!**


	5. Family drama

PrettyLittleNinja7/24/12 . chapter 4

Electric panda!

-Thanks!

4eva GG fan 7/23/12 . chapter 4

Luuv it soo much...update...and ummm...electricpanda...teehee!

-Thank you! It took me a bit to figure out how to make the plot fit with how the story was going already.

gogirl3697/23/12 . chapter 4

Great chapter fcant wait for the update and hey r u from the north by anychance? Lol and hey wat do electric pandas' eat?:P

-Thank you for reading my story! And I am from the north! And I don't know what eletricpandas eat! Its still a mystery to me.

xXxGGirlxXx7/23/12 . chapter 4

EletricPanda. Wwooooowww! That was a really good twist in the story! I would not have guess that Cams dad abuses her! Update soon please!

-I thought that it was a good twist also! And I'm glad that it came as a surprise to you! And thanks for reading!

KITTYKAT 7/23/12 . chapter 4

EletricPanda? ok well now you know i watch it! LOL! I love this keep going!

Lol Thank you! And I will certainly keep this story going!

I'm-yours-4-neva

EletricPanda (nice word lol) n I review bcuz ur chappies (it's just an awesome word lol) r awesome! So continue n update soon...lke REALLY soon haha...no seriously I command u MWAHAHA!

3 Natalie

-I command you? Ahahaha this made my day! And thank you for being one of the people who review every single chapter! And I didn't follow your command I'm just simply updating the story! ;)

KatieTheDaughterOfPoseidon7/23/12 . chapter 4

UPDATE soon i don't really know what to say. i love zach in this and when he calls her baby

-Thank you! Zach is such a sweetie!

IamMe037/23/12 . chapter 4

Awwww... Sadee's so cute! this was a good(e) chapter! It's different with the thing with her dad beating her but the story is really, really good(e)! I can't wait for the next chapter and I hope you update soon!

I like lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots of things but I also like ElectricPandas!

-Sadee is so cute! I like electric pandas also!

XxHopexX7/23/12 . chapter 4

Update soon. That is so sad that she gets abused! :( EletricPanda!

-It is very sad!

PrincessMoi7/23/12 . chapter 4

EletricPanda:) Good chapter good chapter!

-Thank you!

**Okay so thank you to everyone else who reviewed! Uhmm here is the recap of the last four chappies! (I'm stealing that word from I'm-yours-4-neva… muahahahah)**

_Chapter 1- I slowly stop playing and I look at him hesitantly._

_"That was amazing. Was that song written for you ex boyfriend?" I nodded._

_"Yeah and besides it fit him well. Considering the picture I burned of him today." With that we just laughed._

_"I could get use to being friends with you Cammie."_

_"Same Zach. I think we will be great friends!" I hugged him. That night I fell asleep with a smile on my face._

_Chapter 2- The girls spent three hours shopping. THREE HOURS! But I did get to see cam in a bikini. I covertly take pictures with my phone. But I think she knows because she kept smirking at me. All eight of us decide to meet at Cammie's tomorrow at noon so we can all go to the beach together. When I get home I set my phone down on the table not locking it. I walk to the fridge in search of some food. Brandon walked in the room looking mad._

_"Hey bro can I use your phone Sadee hid my phone again?" I nodded._

_"Yeah it's on the table. And it should be unlocked." He picked up my phone after I put a pizza in the oven. _

_"Damn! Is that Cammie?" He looks at me. I nod with a smirk on my face. When Cammie had on her last bikini she posed so I could take a picture. And I put it as my wallpaper for my phone. Cammie looked hot. She was wearing a blood red string bikini; it made her tan skin look even tanner. "Anthony come here!" I rolled my eyes at Brandon. He is sooo the type to go goo-goo over girls in bikinis. Anthony came running into the room._

_"What?" He overdramatically yells._

_"Look at this." Brandon all but shoves the phone in Anthony's face. Anthony glared but took the phone and his eyes bugged out of his head._

_"Zach." He started looking at me dead serious. "If you don't go after this girl I will."_

_Chapter three-When I finished I strummed one last time and I heard clapping behind me…. _

_I turned to see…._

_Chapter four-_ _"Cammie!" She squealed and ran up to me giving me a hug. I hug her back. She is a bubbly five year old and all I want to do is join in on her laughing and smileing, not having a care in the world. After she let me go I stood up. "What cha lookin for Cammie?" I look down at her._

_"I was just gunna get a glass of water." Her eyes lit up and she ran to the fridge. She grabbed out two water bottles._

_"Here ya go Cammie!" I smile and grab the water bottle from her. I wish I could be that innocent._

**Okay so here is Chappie five! Read and review!**

"You could never be that innocent Cam." I turned and looked at Travis **(You guys probably thought it was Zach) **and smiled.

"I could be innocent, but I'm not." I sat down on a stool by the counter, Sadee sat down on the one next to me. Travis smirked at me. "Do you know where Zach is?"

"Yeah he is in the living room, But who needs him." He walked up to me and grabbed my shoulders. He tried kissing me but I kicked him in the stomach. He doubled over in pain and I grab Sadee and all of my stuff and walk to the living room with tears pooling in my eyes. As soon as I walk in the room gets quiet. There are sooo many guys in just one room. I set Sadee down.

"Sorry for interrupting. Zach I'm going to go get my car." I walk out of the room and out of the house. I hear someone trying to catch up to me but I just keep walking. The school is abuot ten minutes from here so it is going to suck since I'm in heels. Someone grabs my arm and turns me around. I realized that it was Zach. He hugs me, or well was about to. Sadee ran from the house to me and jumped in my arms.

"I'm Soooooooooooo sorry for My meanie brother!" She squeezes me and I hug her back. Zach gives me a look.

"Care to explain Cammie?" I shake my head.

"No not really." I hear some people snicker, and I look over to see most of the guys from the living room. Zach looks at Sadee and she just buries her head on my shoulder.

"Sadee do you want o get in trouble." She shakes her head and looks at Zach. "Then tell me what happened." I give him a look.

"It was nothing. Nothing happened. So don't worry about it." I handed Sadee over to Zach who handed her to Brandon who handed her to Anthony, who just ended up setting her down and she just glared at him. "I don't want to leave my car in the schools parking lot so I will just walk to school and bring it back. Simple as that." I turned to leave again but Zach grabbed my arm, again.

"I'm not letting you go alone." I gave him a look.

"Who would want to hurt me?" He then gave me a look.

"Who wouldn't? Your hot as hell Barbie! Your clothes scream rich person!" I glared at him for calling me Barbie.

"I am not Barbie." Brandon walks over to me and throws his arm around my shoulders.

"Sweetheart if you're not Barbie then im not Brandon, and Zach isnt my brother." I smiled. "You've got one rocking body." I heard many of the guys agree. I shrug out of his embrace.

"I know I have a rocking body, but just let me go get my truck! I will be careful!" I gave Zach my puppydog look. He sighed then grabbed my hands.

"I just don't want you to get hurt. And you know what I mean." He pulled me to him and kissed my forehead.

"then come with me!" He gave me a look.

"You are one persistant girl."

**I know short. But I cant type all day! I just wanted to get his chapter out! So read and review.**

**The word for this chapter is FireFlowers!**

**Don't ask…. I just love Mario games!**


	6. the truth

_Chapter 1- I slowly stop playing and I look at him hesitantly._

_"That was amazing. Was that song written for you ex boyfriend?" I nodded._

_"Yeah and besides it fit him well. Considering the picture I burned of him today." With that we just laughed._

_"I could get use to being friends with you Cammie."_

_"Same Zach. I think we will be great friends!" I hugged him. That night I fell asleep with a smile on my face._

_Chapter 2- The girls spent three hours shopping. THREE HOURS! But I did get to see cam in a bikini. I covertly take pictures with my phone. But I think she knows because she kept smirking at me. All eight of us decide to meet at Cammie's tomorrow at noon so we can all go to the beach together. When I get home I set my phone down on the table not locking it. I walk to the fridge in search of some food. Brandon walked in the room looking mad._

_"Hey bro can I use your phone Sadee hid my phone again?" I nodded._

_"Yeah it's on the table. And it should be unlocked." He picked up my phone after I put a pizza in the oven. _

_"Damn! Is that Cammie?" He looks at me. I nod with a smirk on my face. When Cammie had on her last bikini she posed so I could take a picture. And I put it as my wallpaper for my phone. Cammie looked hot. She was wearing a blood red string bikini; it made her tan skin look even tanner. "Anthony come here!" I rolled my eyes at Brandon. He is sooo the type to go goo-goo over girls in bikinis. Anthony came running into the room._

_"What?" He overdramatically yells._

_"Look at this." Brandon all but shoves the phone in Anthony's face. Anthony glared but took the phone and his eyes bugged out of his head._

_"Zach." He started looking at me dead serious. "If you don't go after this girl I will."_

_Chapter three-When I finished I strummed one last time and I heard clapping behind me…. _

_I turned to see…._

_Chapter four-_ _"Cammie!" She squealed and ran up to me giving me a hug. I hug her back. She is a bubbly five year old and all I want to do is join in on her laughing and smiling, not having a care in the world. After she let me go I stood up. "What cha lookin for Cammie?" I look down at her._

_"I was just gunna get a glass of water." Her eyes lit up and she ran to the fridge. She grabbed out two water bottles._

_"Here ya go Cammie!" I smile and grab the water bottle from her. I wish I could be that innocent._

_Chapter 5-__"I'm not letting you go alone." I gave him a look._

_"Who would want to hurt me?" He then gave me a look._

_"Who wouldn't? You're hot as hell Barbie! Your clothes scream rich person!" I glared at him for calling me Barbie._

_"I am not Barbie." Brandon walks over to me and throws his arm around my shoulders._

_"Sweetheart if you're not Barbie then I'm not Brandon, and Zach isn't my brother." I smiled. "You've got one rocking body." I heard many of the guys agree. I shrug out of his embrace._

_"I know I have a rocking body, but just let me go get my truck! I will be careful!" I gave Zach my puppy dog look. He sighed then grabbed my hands._

_"I just don't want you to get hurt. And you know what I mean." He pulled me to him and kissed my forehead._

_"Then come with me!" He gave me a look._

_"You are one persistent girl."_

**Okay so there is some confusion with the word(s) of the chapter. At the end of every chapter I write an A/N. And I want to see how many people actually read them. So if you want chapters faster, make sure that you read the A/N! SO here is chapter six!**

After mine and Zach's talk I finally got Zach to come with me, but three of the guys that were in his house decided that they needed to come to. Which is why I am stubbornly standing at a street light refusing to talk to anyone. Zach grabs my hand and pulls me to him. Which all I did was trip because of the heels. I land on my butt and I shriek. My skinny jeans were white and he made me fall into mud.

"Cammie are you okay?" I get up and glare at him. I look at the back of my jeans to see that they are ruined. I walk across the street and into the schools parking lot. I heard a bunch of 'damn man you're so dead.' I smiled to myself. I reach my car and unlock it. Then an idea comes into my mind. I walk to the bed of the truck and pull back the cover. And there sitting in front of me, my hero. Well not really it's just my cheerleading bag that has my cheerleading uniform in it. I turn back to the guys.

"I'm going to change and if I see anyone looking, I can kick your ass." They all turned around to guard me so no one could see me. I quickly take off my ruined jeans after taking off my high heels. I quickly slip on my skirt and I take off my ruined camisole to put on the top. I slip my heels back on and then I sigh. "I'm done." All six of them turn around and their eyes bug out of the heads. I glare at Zach and he hits some of the guys upside the head.

"Guys that's my girlfriend. Stop staring." They all stop openly starring at me and Zach's notices and gives me his sweatshirt. I loved Zach's sweatshirts, but they are like a dress on me.

"perfect." I climb into my truck and so does everyone else**. ( . ) **We arrive at Zach's house and I look over at my house. My dad's car is there and so are three police cars. I walk over to Zach and point to my house.

"Stay here!" he runs into his house and a minute later comes out with the DVD. "Let's go." I nod and follow him to my house. I open the door and lead Zach to the living room. As soon as I step into the room my dad runs to me and hugs me. And so does dillion.

"Where have you been? We have been looking for you all day. We even called the police."My dad motions to the six police officers standing by the door to the kitchen. I step out of my dad's embrace and stand by Zach.

"I have something to show the police officers dad. And dillion this may be hard." Zach walks over to the TV and puts the disc in. After it loads it shows the living room. A couple of seconds later my dad walks in and he was staggering because he was drunk. My dad jumps up to stop it but dillion pulls him back down. During that I walked into the picture and my dad throws his beer can at me. It hits my leg and I crumple to the floor. Then he kicks my arm then pulls me up by my hair. Dillion pauses it then walks over to me. He makes me take of my sweatshirt and you could clearly see the rage in his eyes. In all but two minutes my life changes.

**Okay so here is the an. I know another cliffy, but this one will be worth your while. I might put up a new story that I've been writing and if I do I will let everyone know! Uhmm this chapter's word is 'lovewithoutstrings'. It sort of ties into the next chapter! So again read and review!**


	7. family time

_Chapter 1- I slowly stop playing and I look at him hesitantly._

_"That was amazing. Was that song written for you ex boyfriend?" I nodded._

_"Yeah and besides it fit him well. Considering the picture I burned of him today." With that we just laughed._

_"I could get use to being friends with you Cammie."_

_"Same Zach. I think we will be great friends!" I hugged him. That night I fell asleep with a smile on my face._

_Chapter 2- The girls spent three hours shopping. THREE HOURS! But I did get to see cam in a bikini. I covertly take pictures with my phone. But I think she knows because she kept smirking at me. All eight of us decide to meet at Cammie's tomorrow at noon so we can all go to the beach together. When I get home I set my phone down on the table not locking it. I walk to the fridge in search of some food. Brandon walked in the room looking mad._

_"Hey bro can I use your phone Sadee hid my phone again?" I nodded._

_"Yeah it's on the table. And it should be unlocked." He picked up my phone after I put a pizza in the oven. _

_"Damn! Is that Cammie?" He looks at me. I nod with a smirk on my face. When Cammie had on her last bikini she posed so I could take a picture. And I put it as my wallpaper for my phone. Cammie looked hot. She was wearing a blood red string bikini; it made her tan skin look even tanner. "Anthony come here!" I rolled my eyes at Brandon. He is sooo the type to go goo-goo over girls in bikinis. Anthony came running into the room._

_"What?" He overdramatically yells._

_"Look at this." Brandon all but shoves the phone in Anthony's face. Anthony glared but took the phone and his eyes bugged out of his head._

_"Zach." He started looking at me dead serious. "If you don't go after this girl I will."_

_Chapter three-When I finished I strummed one last time and I heard clapping behind me…. _

_I turned to see…._

_Chapter four-_ _"Cammie!" She squealed and ran up to me giving me a hug. I hug her back. She is a bubbly five year old and all I want to do is join in on her laughing and smiling, not having a care in the world. After she let me go I stood up. "What cha lookin for Cammie?" I look down at her._

_"I was just gunna get a glass of water." Her eyes lit up and she ran to the fridge. She grabbed out two water bottles._

_"Here ya go Cammie!" I smile and grab the water bottle from her. I wish I could be that innocent._

_Chapter 5-"I'm not letting you go alone." I gave him a look._

_"Who would want to hurt me?" He then gave me a look._

_"Who wouldn't? You're hot as hell Barbie! Your clothes scream rich person!" I glared at him for calling me Barbie._

_"I am not Barbie." Brandon walks over to me and throws his arm around my shoulders._

_"Sweetheart if you're not Barbie then I'm not Brandon, and Zach isn't my brother." I smiled. "You've got one rocking body." I heard many of the guys agree. I shrug out of his embrace._

_"I know I have a rocking body, but just let me go get my truck! I will be careful!" I gave Zach my puppy dog look. He sighed then grabbed my hands._

_"I just don't want you to get hurt. And you know what I mean." He pulled me to him and kissed my forehead._

_"Then come with me!" He gave me a look._

_"You are one persistent girl."_

_Chapter 6-"perfect." I climb into my truck and so does everyone else__**..**__We arrive at Zach's house and I look over at my house. My dad's car is there and so are three police cars. I walk over to Zach and point to my house._

_"Stay here!" he runs into his house and a minute later comes out with the DVD. "Let's go." I nod and follow him to my house. I open the door and lead Zach to the living room. As soon as I step into the room my dad runs to me and hugs me. And so does dillion._

_"Where have you been? We have been looking for you all day. We even called the police."My dad motions to the six police officers standing by the door to the kitchen. I step out of my dad's embrace and stand by Zach._

_"I have something to show the police officers dad. And dillion this may be hard." Zach walks over to the TV and puts the disc in. After it loads it shows the living room. A couple of seconds later my dad walks in and he was staggering because he was drunk. My dad jumps up to stop it but dillion pulls him back down. During that I walked into the picture and my dad throws his beer bottle at me. It hits my leg and I crumple to the floor. Then he kicks my arm then pulls me up by my hair. Dillion pauses it then walks over to me. He makes me take of my sweatshirt and you could clearly see the rage in his eyes. In all but two minutes my life changes._

**Okay so I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story so far. This story has more reviews than my biggest story! I was going to dedicate this chapter to someone but I just couldn't choose. So I'm dedicating it to all of my readers in hopes that you guys stay with this story to the end! So here is Chapter seven and don't pee your pants in anticipation! **

My dad lunged for me and dillion lunged for him. Pretty soon the police officers go after my dad. The whole time I'm holding on to Zach with tears streaming down my face. After a couple of minutes they get my brother off my dad and my dad in handcuffs. I just bury my head in my hands and slid down the walk to the floor. I just got my dad arrested and I changed not only my life but my families also. I heard the front door being opened and shut and someone walking to me.

"Cam?" It was my brother's voice. I just shook my head. "Come on cam. Dad isn't going to hurt you anymore." He grabbed my hands and moved them away from my face.

"Dillion I just broke up our family. Did I do the right thing?" This time Zach spoke.

"Yeah cam you did." He knelt in front of me by dillion. "And you didn't break up your family, your dad did. SO don't blame yourself." When he got done saying that a male police officer came back into the living room.

"Uhmm… Ms. Morgan your father will be held in jail until his hearing. Then after that he might be put into jail. I just have a couple of questions to ask so we can fill the paper work out right." I nodded and stood up. I led him to the dining room and sat down. Dillion sat on my right side and Zach sat on my left. The police officer sat across from me. "Okay so first off. What is your full name?" He grabbed out a small notebook and a pen.

"Cameron Anne Morgan." He nodded.

"Age? And Birthday date?"

"17. And my birthday is October 20 1995." He wrote that all down with a small smile.

"How long has the abusing been occurring?" I flinched and all three guys noticed.

"Thirteen years. It's been happening for thirteen years." My southern accent started slipping through with every word I said. The police officer just looked at me. Then he turned to my brother.

"Did you know that it was happening?" My brother shook his head.

"He couldn't of. He has been in the army for the past fourteen years. And whenever he came home my cuts and bruises healed or if they didn't I just wore longer clothing to hide it." Dillion just stared at me. The police officer just wrote everything down.

"Do you have a mother?" I nodded.

"She is right here." I looked at the dining room door to see my mother, Aunt Abby and Uncle Solomon. I basically leapt out of my chair and over to my mother. She hugged me and I started crying.

"What in the world is going on dillion?"Abby's question was just answered by silence.

"Well it's a long story miss." I heard Zach say to my aunt.

"Who are you?" I almost laughed at her bluntness.

"My name is Zachary Goode. I am Cammie's boyfriend." My mom stopped hugging me.

"Boyfriend?' I nodded.

"My squirt has grown up!" Abby hugs me then hits Joes arm. "I told you she would have a boyfriend before her birthday." Joes just rubs his arm mumbling to himself.

"Okay so I just need to talk to Cammie's mother then I can leave." My mom shoos everyone out Of the room and we all walk to the living room. I plop on the couch ready to just fall asleep, but Joes just pulled me up and into a hug.

"Why didn't you tell anybody?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"He threatened that if I tell someone than he wouldn't hesitate to hurt me." He nodded. "Right now I just want to go upstairs and put on some shorts and a sweatshirt and just watch movies to get my mind off of everything." Joe let me go. "I will be right back." I basically ran upstairs and changed clothes. I put on some bright neon blue sock and I threw my phone on my bed. I walked silently down the stairs. When I got to the door I heard my family talking to Zach. Then I heard the word Sex and I made my entrance. "I'm back!" Everyone turned to me and smiled.

"Great entrance Cam! Could have been louder though." I smiled and sat down on the love seat.

"So what movie should we watch?" Everyone looked at me then smiled again. I can tell that they are trying to be careful of what they do. I mean it's not like I'm going to breakdown crying if they say the wrong thing. "Don't give me that look. Abby pick the movie. Mom and Joe get the snacks Zach sits down." They all just stared at me. "Now." They just stood there. "Please." After I said that everyone did what I asked them. Zach sat down next to me and I snuggled up to him. He half hugged me and kissed my forehead. I smiled up to him. The moment got ruined by Abby taking a picture and yelling 'awe!'I glared at her, then stuck my tongue out at her which she did the same back. Zach started chuckling at us. I hit him with my elbow. Your suppose to be nice to me." He smirked.

"I didn't do anything." I gave him a look. And he smirked again.

"One day I'm going to get you to stop smirking." He shook his head.

"Nah you love it." I just smiled and looked at his nail polish.

"We'll see about that." I felt him freeze. Not even a minute later mom and Joe come back into the room with their arms full of junk food and pops. Abby put the movie in and we all just settle down. Joe and Abby on the other love seat and mom on the big couch. Abby chose easy A. Not even ten minutes into the movie Zach and me ay down on the couch and I fall asleep. I woke up to my mom shaking me and Zach.

"Hunny its time to get up. I still want you to try and to go to school." I nodded and get off the couch. I look down at the couch to see Zach still sleeping.

"Zach wake up." I shook him and all he did was turn away from me. I rolled him back over but I guess too much because he rolled off the couch. I just start to giggle a lot. He grunted and looked up at me.

"Really?" That one word just made me laugh even more.

**Okay so I know that it's still a bit short but it took me a bit to get this chapter ready!**

**Chapter word is – 'monkeyblaster'**

**SO read a review!**


	8. party

_Chapter 1- I slowly stop playing and I look at him hesitantly._

_"That was amazing. Was that song written for you ex boyfriend?" I nodded._

_"Yeah and besides it fit him well. Considering the picture I burned of him today." With that we just laughed._

_"I could get use to being friends with you Cammie."_

_"Same Zach. I think we will be great friends!" I hugged him. That night I fell asleep with a smile on my face._

_Chapter 2- The girls spent three hours shopping. THREE HOURS! But I did get to see cam in a bikini. I covertly take pictures with my phone. But I think she knows because she kept smirking at me. All eight of us decide to meet at Cammie's tomorrow at noon so we can all go to the beach together. When I get home I set my phone down on the table not locking it. I walk to the fridge in search of some food. Brandon walked in the room looking mad._

_"Hey bro can I use your phone Sadee hid my phone again?" I nodded._

_"Yeah it's on the table. And it should be unlocked." He picked up my phone after I put a pizza in the oven. _

_"Damn! Is that Cammie?" He looks at me. I nod with a smirk on my face. When Cammie had on her last bikini she posed so I could take a picture. And I put it as my wallpaper for my phone. Cammie looked hot. She was wearing a blood red string bikini; it made her tan skin look even tanner. "Anthony come here!" I rolled my eyes at Brandon. He is sooo the type to go goo-goo over girls in bikinis. Anthony came running into the room._

_"What?" He overdramatically yells._

_"Look at this." Brandon all but shoves the phone in Anthony's face. Anthony glared but took the phone and his eyes bugged out of his head._

_"Zach." He started looking at me dead serious. "If you don't go after this girl I will."_

_Chapter three-When I finished I strummed one last time and I heard clapping behind me…. _

_I turned to see…._

_Chapter four-_ _"Cammie!" She squealed and ran up to me giving me a hug. I hug her back. She is a bubbly five year old and all I want to do is join in on her laughing and smiling, not having a care in the world. After she let me go I stood up. "What cha lookin for Cammie?" I look down at her._

_"I was just gunna get a glass of water." Her eyes lit up and she ran to the fridge. She grabbed out two water bottles._

_"Here ya go Cammie!" I smile and grab the water bottle from her. I wish I could be that innocent._

_Chapter 5-"I'm not letting you go alone." I gave him a look._

_"Who would want to hurt me?" He then gave me a look._

_"Who wouldn't? You're hot as hell Barbie! Your clothes scream rich person!" I glared at him for calling me Barbie._

_"I am not Barbie." Brandon walks over to me and throws his arm around my shoulders._

_"Sweetheart if you're not Barbie then I'm not Brandon, and Zach isn't my brother." I smiled. "You've got one rocking body." I heard many of the guys agree. I shrug out of his embrace._

_"I know I have a rocking body, but just let me go get my truck! I will be careful!" I gave Zach my puppy dog look. He sighed then grabbed my hands._

_"I just don't want you to get hurt. And you know what I mean." He pulled me to him and kissed my forehead._

_"Then come with me!" He gave me a look._

_"You are one persistent girl."_

_Chapter 6-"perfect." I climb into my truck and so does everyone else__**..**__We arrive at Zach's house and I look over at my house. My dad's car is there and so are three police cars. I walk over to Zach and point to my house._

_"Stay here!" he runs into his house and a minute later comes out with the DVD. "Let's go." I nod and follow him to my house. I open the door and lead Zach to the living room. As soon as I step into the room my dad runs to me and hugs me. And so does dillion._

_"Where have you been? We have been looking for you all day. We even called the police."My dad motions to the six police officers standing by the door to the kitchen. I step out of my dad's embrace and stand by Zach._

_"I have something to show the police officers dad. And dillion this may be hard." Zach walks over to the TV and puts the disc in. After it loads it shows the living room. A couple of seconds later my dad walks in and he was staggering because he was drunk. My dad jumps up to stop it but dillion pulls him back down. During that I walked into the picture and my dad throws his beer bottle at me. It hits my leg and I crumple to the floor. Then he kicks my arm then pulls me up by my hair. Dillion pauses it then walks over to me. He makes me take of my sweatshirt and you could clearly see the rage in his eyes. In all but two minutes my life changes._

_Chapter seven-__"One day I'm going to get you to stop smirking." He shook his head._

_"Nah you love it." I just smiled and looked at his nail polish._

_"We'll see about that." I felt him freeze. Not even a minute later mom and Joe come back into the room with their arms full of junk food and pops. Abby put the movie in and we all just settle down. Joe and Abby on the other love seat and mom on the big couch. Abby chose easy A. Not even ten minutes into the movie Zach and me ay down on the couch and I fall asleep. I woke up to my mom shaking me and Zach._

_"Hunny its time to get up. I still want you to try and to go to school." I nodded and get off the couch. I look down at the couch to see Zach still sleeping._

_"Zach wake up." I shook him and all he did was turn away from me. I rolled him back over but I guess too much because he rolled off the couch. I just start to giggle a lot. He grunted and looked up at me._

_"Really?" That one word just made me laugh even more._

**Okay so I know that its been a while since I've updated ive just been uber busy! SO I'm sooo sorry! Please forgive me?! Anyway I hope none of you really peed in your pants for the long anticipation! Ahahahaha here is chappie 8!**

_Two weeks later (Cammie's birthday… so October 20__th__)_

"Cammie." Someone starts to shake me. I just roll over and bury myself more into my pillows and blankets. All too soon I felt the blankets being pulled away from me. "Cammie get your little butt up! Its your bloody eighteenth birthday!" I rolled over to look up at my three best friends. Then I grabbed my phone which I was laying on. It was only seven thirty in the morning.

"I get that it's my birthday, but Seven fuckin' thirty in the god damn morning! Really?" Macey grabbed my arm and pushed me to the bathroom.

"Go take a shower! You look like one hot mess!" I rolled my eyes at her and went to take a shower. After that I got dressed in a pair of skin tight dark gray skinny jeans and a skin tight cammie. I put on a red and black plaid shirt and left it unbuttoned. I put on a pair of three inch strappy heels. I straightened my hair and curled the end in smallish ringlets. I did smoky eye shadow and lite pink lip gloss. I walk out to my room to see that the girls weren't in here. I grabbed my phone to check my messages. I had about fifty messages, all from people at school. I just put my phone in my back pocket and right then my stomach growled. Food! It feels like I haven't eaten in forever. I walk out of my room and down stairs, but I stopped dead when everyone yelled surprise. I put my hand to my heart and tried to breathe regularly again. Everyone was laughing, I saw Zach smirking at me. Soon the girls came running to me. They all hugged me but Macey looked at my outfit. "I so taught you well! You look fucking amazing!" mostly everyone agreed. People came up to me and gave me a hug and said happy birthday. Me being me I thanked them. Zach disappeared and I wish he hadn't. Soon my brother was bringing out this huge cake that had exactly eighteen candles on it. I smile at him and he returns it. Everyone sang horribly happy birthday, and I blow out my candles. Dillon cuts the cake and starts passing it out to everyone. He gave me a huge piece and I just stare at it. Someone wraps their arms around my waist from behind and starts to kiss my neck. I know it's Zach because he has his own smell. Creepy I know.

"You know that you're supposed to eat the cake not just stare at it?" I look at him and shake my head.

"I am a very small girl, how am I supposed to eat all of this?" He chuckles and walks to the front of me. He grabs the fork from me and gets cake on the fork. He brings it to my lips and I eat it. Then he feeds himself. While he shovels a big bite into my mouth someone takes a picture of us. I turn to see Macey and the girls with a camera each. I glare at them as I still try to eat the cake that is in my mouth. I turn and glare at the smirking Zach. I give him the rest of the cake and I walk to the kitchen, possibly swinging my hips sexily. I grab a napkin once I get into the kitchen and whip off the cake on my face. The reason why I got mad at them is because my dad use to take weird pictures or he would put cake on my face to be funny. And that just made me think about my dad. Which I shouldn't be considering what he has put me through but before the drama started it really did seem like he cared about me. Am I crazy for thinking about it? Probably. I mean I am talking to myself. I put my head on the counter. I am crazy. Someone grabs my waist and turns me around.

"Babe. What the hell happened back there?" I knew that I couldn't escape not telling him so I told him everything. He held me tight. I hug him and I just stood there not crying.

"I just want him out of my life." I mumble into his chest. I could feel him nod.

"Baby I know and I wish I could make that happen, but I can't so right now with him in prison sentenced for life it's the best I can do for you." He kisses the top of my head and holds me closer.

"I can't believe I am crying at my own party. That is too early in the morning." He chuckles and looks at his watch.

"Hun, its eight thirty. For school you get up almost three hours before right now." I look at him.

"Today is a damn Saturday thought. There is a damn difference." He chuckles and kisses me. I kiss him back. Maybe today hasn't sucked completely. We kiss for about another five minutes until I see another flash. I pull away and Zach makes a sound of protest. This time it was my mom and Abby. I smile at their antics.

"Oh so it's bloody funny when they do it but when we do it's a bloody crime." I look at Bex and stick my tongue out at her. Zach ushered the girls into the hall and followed them. I look at my mom and aunt with my eyebrows raised.

"What no hug for the birthday girl?" They both run up to me and engulf me in a hug. I hug them back with tears in my eyes.

"I think that we should end the party and just go shopping!" Macey exclaims when she walks back in the room. Me my mom and Abby let go of each other.

"I agree!" She squeals and runs off to the living room. I hear her yelling at people that the party is over. I giggle a little. Zach disappeared again. I sighed and everyone in the room looked at me with concern. I waved my hand. "I'm fine. Really." I grabb a water bottle from the fridge nd walk up to my room. I grab my purse and put my wallet in there and my ipod touch. I put an extra pair of sunglasses in ther also while grabbing my favorite pair and putting them on. I look over at my bed to see a small box wrapped in blue shiny wrapping paper. I grab that as well as my purse and head down stairs. Everyone seems to be in the kitchen. I walk in their and I hold up the box. Grant was the first to see it.

"Oooh shiny!" I give him a look and I just laugh.

"Do you guys know who its from theres no tag on it." Everyone shook their heads.

"Just open it already!" Grant shouted. "But don't rip the paper too much I like it." I giggle a little bit and start to open it. I gasp at whats inside.

**Cliffy! That just means that you have to review so that I update faster! Aha! I'm serious review! You will get a virtual hug nd a virtual cookie! Only if you review though!**


	9. Wait what?

_Chapter 1- I slowly stop playing and I look at him hesitantly._

_"That was amazing. Was that song written for you ex-boyfriend?" I nodded._

_"Yeah and besides it fit him well. Considering the picture I burned of him today." With that we just laughed._

_"I could get used to being friends with you Cammie."_

_"Same Zach. I think we will be great friends!" I hugged him. That night I fell asleep with a smile on my face._

_Chapter 2- The girls spent three hours shopping. THREE HOURS! But I did get to see cam in a bikini. I covertly take pictures with my phone. But I think she knows because she kept smirking at me. All eight of us decide to meet at Cammie's tomorrow at noon so we can all go to the beach together. When I get home I set my phone down on the table not locking it. I walk to the fridge in search of some food. Brandon walked in the room looking mad._

_"Hey bro can I use your phone Sadee hid my phone again?" I nodded._

_"Yeah it's on the table. And it should be unlocked." He picked up my phone after I put a pizza in the oven. _

_"Damn! Is that Cammie?" He looks at me. I nod with a smirk on my face. When Cammie had on her last bikini she posed so I could take a picture. And I put it as my wallpaper for my phone. Cammie looked hot. She was wearing a blood red string bikini; it made her tan skin look even tanner. "Anthony come here!" I rolled my eyes at Brandon. He is sooo the type to go goo-goo over girls in bikinis. Anthony came running into the room._

_"What?" He overdramatically yells._

_"Look at this." Brandon all but shoves the phone in Anthony's face. Anthony glared but took the phone and his eyes bugged out of his head._

_"Zach." He started looking at me dead serious. "If you don't go after this girl I will."_

_Chapter three-When I finished I strummed one last time and I heard clapping behind me…. _

_I turned to see…._

_Chapter four- "Cammie!" She squealed and ran up to me giving me a hug. I hug her back. She is a bubbly five year old and all I want to do is join in on her laughing and smiling, not having a care in the world. After she let me go I stood up. "What cha lookin for Cammie?" I look down at her._

_"I was just gunna get a glass of water." Her eyes lit up and she ran to the fridge. She grabbed out two water bottles._

_"Here ya go Cammie!" I smile and grab the water bottle from her. I wish I could be that innocent._

_Chapter 5-"I'm not letting you go alone." I gave him a look._

_"Who would want to hurt me?" He then gave me a look._

_"Who wouldn't? You're hot as hell Barbie! Your clothes scream rich person!" I glared at him for calling me Barbie._

_"I am not Barbie." Brandon walks over to me and throws his arm around my shoulders._

_"Sweetheart if you're not Barbie then I'm not Brandon, and Zach isn't my brother." I smiled. "You've got one rocking body." I heard many of the guys agree. I shrug out of his embrace._

_"I know I have a rocking body, but just let me go get my truck! I will be careful!" I gave Zach my puppy dog look. He sighed then grabbed my hands._

_"I just don't want you to get hurt. And you know what I mean." He pulled me to him and kissed my forehead._

_"Then come with me!" He gave me a look._

_"You are one persistent girl."_

_Chapter 6-"perfect." I climb into my truck and so does everyone else. We arrive at Zach's house and I look over at my house. My dad's car is there and so are three police cars. I walk over to Zach and point to my house._

_"Stay here!" he runs into his house and a minute later comes out with the DVD. "Let's go." I nod and follow him to my house. I open the door and lead Zach to the living room. As soon as I step into the room my dad runs to me and hugs me. And so does Dillon._

_"Where have you been? We have been looking for you all day. We even called the police." My dad motions to the six police officers standing by the door to the kitchen. I step out of my dad's embrace and stand by Zach._

_"I have something to show the police officers dad. And Dillon this may be hard." Zach walks over to the TV and puts the disc in. After it loads it shows the living room. A couple of seconds later my dad walks in and he was staggering because he was drunk. My dad jumps up to stop it but Dillon pulls him back down. During that I walked into the picture and my dad throws his beer bottle at me. It hits my leg and I crumple to the floor. Then he kicks my arm then pulls me up by my hair. Dillon pauses it then walks over to me. He makes me take of my sweatshirt and you could clearly see the rage in his eyes. In all but two minutes my life changes._

_Chapter seven-"One day I'm going to get you to stop smirking." He shook his head._

_"Nah you love it." I just smiled and looked at my nail polish._

_"We'll see about that." I felt him freeze. Not even a minute later mom and Joe come back into the room with their arms full of junk food and pops. Abby put the movie in and we all just settle down. Joe and Abby on the other love seat and mom on the big couch. Abby chose easy A. Not even ten minutes into the movie Zach and I lay down on the couch and I fall asleep. I woke up to my mom shaking me and Zach._

_"Hunny its time to get up. I still want you to try and to go to school." I nodded and get off the couch. I look down at the couch to see Zach still sleeping._

_"Zach wake up." I shook him and all he did was turn away from me. I rolled him back over but I guess too much because he rolled off the couch. I just start to giggle a lot. He grunted and looked up at me._

_"Really?" That one word just made me laugh even more._

_Chapter eight-"What no hug for the birthday girl?" They both run up to me and engulf me in a hug. I hug them back with tears in my eyes._

_"I think that we should end the party and just go shopping!" Macey exclaims when she walks back in the room. I my mom and Abby let go of each other._

_"I agree!" She squeals and runs off to the living room. I hear her yelling at people that the party is over. I giggle a little. Zach disappeared again. I sighed and everyone in the room looked at me with concern. I waved my hand. "I'm fine. Really." I grab a water bottle from the fridge and walk up to my room. I grab my purse and put my wallet in there and my iPod touch. I put an extra pair of sunglasses in there also while grabbing my favorite pair and putting them on. I look over at my bed to see a small box wrapped in blue shiny wrapping paper. I grab that as well as my purse and head down stairs. Everyone seems to be in the kitchen. I walk in there and I hold up the box. Grant was the first to see it._

_"Oooh shiny!" I give him a look and I just laugh._

_"Do you guys know who it's from there's no tag on it." Everyone shook their heads._

_"Just open it already!" Grant shouted. "But don't rip the paper too much I like it." I giggle a little bit and start to open it. I gasp at what's inside._

**Okay so I know I haven't updated this story in a while BUT I have a reason! I was updating my other stories but they are going to be finished soon so then all of my attention will be on this story and well my school work! So don't be mad! **

**So this is what my sister taught my two year old cousin 'Haters gunna hate potatoes gunna potate' my sister taught that to a two year. A two year old! It's kinda funny! Just thought I'd share that with you! I hope you all love the story and im sorry for this really long an! Its sooo long! So now I guess you guys what to read about what was in the box and who gave it to her. Well I guess I will stop rambling and get on with the story! Read and Review! Reviews make my day! (Important AN at the end so please read it!)**

I gasped. It was from Zach. It was a nice subtle necklace. But it was just me. I loved it. You may be asking how do you know it's from Zach. Well there was a piece of paper that said 'I hope you like it. Love, Zach'. He is so sweet. I smile and everyone looks at me weird then Zach makes his appearance. I run over to him and hug him. He hugs me back. Mom grabs the box from my hands and she gasps.

"It so beautiful!" She shows everyone. I look over at them after Zach and I let go of each other. Grant looks upset but everyone else looks astonished at then gift.

"Grant what's wrong?" He looked up at me.

"You weren't nice to the wrapping paper." I almost laughed, almost.

"How about when we go shopping I will but you your own roll of shiny wrapping paper. Does that sound okay?" He nodded and Bex hugged him. We all walked to our cars.** (Important AN at the end so please read it!) ** I don't know where Dillon disappeared to. Mom and Abby and Joe in Moms car, Bex and Grant in Grants car, Macey and Nick in Nicks car, Liz and Jonas got a ride from Macey and Nick, Me and Zach in my truck. When we get on the road Zach hits play for the cd that's in. The song that is on is 'Honky Tonk Badonkadonk', by Trace Adkins **(OMG! I love him!)**. We start to aimlessly dance to the music.

"You know this song kind of reminds me of you." I look at Zach like he is crazy.

"How?" He shrugs.

"Because I bet that if we went to a club or a bar guys would be staring at you while you dance." Then as an afterthought he added. "Barbie." I Smack his leg and he winces. "Ouch that hurt.

"Well what have I told you about calling me Barbie. You got grant and nick to start calling me that. It's just not right!" I said dramatically. He chuckles. When we get to the mall I notice that we beat everyone else. "Why is everyone else not getting here on time?" He shrugged.

"Well." He dragged out the word. "If you actually obeyed the road rules then we would arrive _with _them." He put the emphasis on with. I stuck my tongue out at him and started to get out of the truck. I grabbed the necklace that Zach gave me. I put it on before we left them house. Zach walked over to my side of the truck and smiled when he saw the necklace. Yeah he actually smiled! He grabbed my hand and pulled me gently out of the truck. I smiled up at him. "I'm glad you like it." Then I thought about teasing him.

"Zach I don't like it." His smile turned into a from then I added. "I love it!" I hug him and he hugs me back, when we start to walk up to the mall he smacks my butt. "Oww!" I glare at him.

"That Barbie was for teasing me." I smirk at him.

"Weeelll Zachy-poo maybe if you hadn't of called me Barbie then I wouldn't have done it." I half shouted the Zachy-poo and I saw people from my school turn and start to laugh a little so I turn to them and glare. "If I hear any of you call him that or that it got around school then I will make it my personal job to ruin high school for all of you." They all nodded scared and Zach and I walked away going to the food court. We ended up getting a small pizza. I ate at least two and a half pieces and we were still waiting for the rest of the gang. Zach finished the rest of the pizza and my half eaten piece was still on my plate and Zach kept looking at it. I giggled and he looked at me. "Are you still hungry?" He started to nod but then shook his head. "Here im full anyways." I slid my paper plate over to him and he smiled brightly at me. After thirty more hours of waiting we just decided to go shopping.

We went to the hallmark store and the clerk looked at us weird for getting three things of rainbow shiny wrapping paper. Our explanation was 'My cousin is obsessed with shiny things' He just nodded and finished ringing everything up. Zach paid and took the bag. I huffed and stuck my tongue out at him. He smirked and grabbed my hand. We walked into old navy and I smiled at Zach darkly. He noticed and looked a bit scared. If he wanted to be the gentleman and carry all of my bags then I will make it so. Zach went to grab a basket but I shook my head at him and then he grabbed a kart. I smiled again and started walking. I walked over to the fall collection since it was about to be fall. I noticed the skinny jeans first. My favorite. The only baggy clothes that I like are sweat pants for lounging or big sweatshirt and oversized shirt. But that is to sleep in. I grabbed a pair of hot pink skinnies and held them up to me.

"Would these look good on me Zach?" He nodded.

"Anything would look good on you babe." I gave him a look and he just smiled. I blushed.

"What colors should I get?" My southern voice coming out a bit with each word said.

"The colors that you like, so the pink ones." He came around to where the pants are. "The black, the gray, the neon green, the neon blue, the white, the yellow, the destroyed blue, the turquoise, the purple. And that's like every color they have." I just hit my forehead with my palm.

"Yay you know your colors hun." My voice still laced with my southern accent. He smirked and grabbed all of the jeans that he said I would look good in. "Do you even know my size?" He shrugged again.** (Important AN at the end so please read it!)**

"Yeah Barbie size." He waved me off and piled the jeans in the kart. After I checked all of the sizes and changed them to my size we went over to the shirts. When we were walking past a manikin I noticed a pair of jean that was so cute. Well the whole outfit was cute. I looked at Zach with a huge smile on my face.

"I am so getting this outfit." I heard a squeal and turned to see Dee-Dee. She ran up and hugged me. I smiled sweetly at her.

"Cammie Morgan! I haven't seen you in forever!" She hugged me again.

"Yeah Dee-Dee it's been forever!" She hugged me once more and I gave Zach a pleading look and all he did was chuckle. I glared at him and he stopped. "Dee-Dee I want you to meet my boyfriend Zach." She let go of me and smiled at Zach.

"Hi my name is Dee-Dee! I'm Cammie's cousin. We actually grew up together." She stuck her hand out to him and they shook hands. She eyed the kart then her eyes got wide. She turned to me with her mouth open. "Your eighteen now! Ohmigosh I can't believe I almost forgot!" She turned to where she came from and grabbed a boy who was talking to his friends and dragged him over. "Cammie this is my boyfriend. Josh Abrahams." My eyes got wide when I looked at the boy. His mouth hung open.** (Important AN at the end so please read it!)**

"Cammie?" I looked at Zach. Then I grabbed all of the right sizes of the outfit that I thought was cute and I looked at Dee-Dee.

"Hey Dee I have to go my friends want to meet up at my house. So text me later so we can hang out." She nodded and gave me one last hug. "Let's go Zach." He nodded and started pushing the kart. He paid for everything and then we went to bath and body works. Zach kept sending me worried glances. And I kept reassuring him with a smile. We spent ten more minutes at bath and body work then we just walked around. He let me carry one bag. I huffed in annoyance at him. We just walked around and talked about everything but what happened in Old Navy. I guess he made the connection and knew that I didn't want to talk about it. Finally we just decided to go back to my house. Zach is being all jumpy and said that he wanted to drive so I let him. Finally we got back to my house and we brought up all of the bags to my room and he even let me try them all on while he went over to his house quickly. Everything fit so I put everything away and I was about to put on sweatpants when Zach barged into my closet. I fell over trying to hurry up putting my sweatpants on. I landed on my butt and he stood there with his mouth open.** (Important AN at the end so please read it!)**

"Thanks a lot Zach." I quickly put on my sweatpants and sat up.

"Well I think that you should get dressed in that new outfit because I am taking you somewhere." I sighed.

"But I just changed into comfy clothes!" since I was still on the floor I just lay down. I crossed my arms over my chest and he stood over me grabbing my arms and pulling me up.

"Come on I want to take you somewhere special." I let out a breath smile at him.

"Okay but am I going to want to wear sandals or high heels?" He thought about it.

"Well there isn't going to be any solid ground so sandals." I nodded and pushed him out of my closet and started changing. The skinny jeans were dark gray. The sides were open with bows down the side. (A picture will be up soon I promise!) I pulled on a tight black tank top then the off the shoulder Neon blue shirt. I grabbed my cowgirl boots and slipped them on. I looked in the mirror. My dirty blonde hair not curled anymore was in soft waves framing my face. I went into my bathroom and plugged in my curling iron and my straightener. I know what you're thinking, do you really need both of them? And yes I do. I like to straighten my hair before I curl it. I spray heat protectant in my hair then I start straightening my hair. While I let my hair sit for a bit I do my makeup again. **(Important AN at the end so please read it!) **The blue shirt made my eyes pop so I did smoky eye shadow and it made them pop out more. I did light pink blush and baby pink lip-gloss. I finally curled my hair at the ends of my hair in spirals. I looked perfect. I walked out to my main room and I saw Zach on my phone playing angry birds. I shook my head and grabbed some bracelets from to top of my desk. I guess the noise made Zach look up and I could feel him eyes on me.

"Hey babe, you look amazing!" I turned and looked at him. Slightly worn blue jeans with a simple black tee shirt.

"Not too bad yourself. Now where are you taking me?" He just shook his head and grabbed a box. I sighed. "You've gotten me enough things today; you didn't even allow me to pay for my own things."

"Well this is just part of the surprise. So just open it and it might help." He handed me the box and I sat down on my bed and opened it. It was a cowgirl hat that had a crown built in. I smiled at him. The hat was brown with sparkles almost everywhere. He helped me stand up and he made me face the mirror as he put it on me. It looked great!

"How is this supposed to help?" He just chuckles again. **(Important AN at the end so please read it!) **MMM I love that sound. I turn to him and kissed him. He seems surprised at first but starts kissing me back right away. He grabs my waist and pulls me into him even more. My arms went around his neck. I can't wait for the surprise tonight!

**An so did this chapter make up for the smaller ones? I hope so! So tell me your ideas in your reviews! So I really hope that you like this chapter because it took a lot of time to right it! So tell me…. Where do you think Zach is taking Cammie? I might do a teaser, maybe. But only if you make a guess, it could be anything. There are a couple of clues throughout this chapter. Let's see who the real spies are.**


	10. Problems

**Okay so here is the waited chapter!**

Zach took me to this county fair. There was this group of old guys playing newer-ish music. I looked at him when he got me lemonade. "What?"

"You brought me here?" He nodded and I could see something glisten in his eyes.

"You like to dance and to have a good time. So why not here?" Then realization hit him. "You don't like it here!" Then his shoulders slumpt and his head hung low. I scooted my seat near his and I lifted his chin up so I could kiss him.

"Zach, don't worry I like it here! It just I never thought of it to be your kind of place to take me." He shrugged and pulled me to his lap. He kissed me and I kissed him back. After a while of me just sitting in Zachs lap we decided to get up and dance. "Something bout a truck' came on (I don't remember the guy who sings it but if ya wanna know then just look it up!) We started dancing and then Zach looked at me dead serious.

"You know I was right about that song earlier." I gave him a crazy look. "Most of the male population are staring at you." I sighed.

"Hun don't worry about them you're my guy so your attention is all that matters to me." I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraped his around my waist. We start to sway to a very upbeat song. All of a sudden Zach gets pulled away from me by some girl.

"Zachy-poo why are you dancing with her?" She jeered her thump at me. Zach just started at me open mouthed. Then he turned to the girl and glared.

"Catlynn (Cat-lynn) what the hell are you doing?" Zach went to grab my hand but I stepped away from his reach.

"Well I came here to have fun ith my friends but I see that my boyfriend is cheating on me!" This time I spoke up.  
"what? You mean- what!?" Zach tried to reach for me again but I steped away fromhim again.  
"Cam I can explain!" Zach shouted as I ran out of the county fair grounds. I just kept running, not really caring about if my dress is flying around or not. I found this little park that has a walking path that winds through the forest. I start walking and I get a call from Bex. I answer.  
"I dont know if i could ever trust anyone but you guys." She made a huh noise so I continued. "I think Zach is Cheating on me." She screamed and I pulled my phone away from my ear.

"You mean what? That little bastard! He was there for everything!" I started to cry.

"I didn't deserve him anyways. I needed someone more my type." She sighed, obviously calming down. Or at least trying to.  
"Why are you crying Cam? You got what you wanted."  
"I didnt get what i wanted i got what i deserved" I heard someone take a breath. I looked over to see Zach Standing there. I quickly ran off and I dropped my phone in the process. I ran through the trees and I hid behind some huge trees that were planted really close. The trees had branches so I started to climb I climbed about halfway up then I scooted over so the leaves cover me. I heard people running shouting something but I didn't hear them. Then I heard the voice I could only describe of one of my sweetest Best friends.  
"Holy Shit where is that little Bitch!" I looked in shock at Liz. Well from where I am. Then Zach leaned against the tree that I was hiding on and he looked up. He then put his head in his hands, but then he stood up right away looking directly at me.

**I know that it is short but its better than nothing! With school and everything my updates are going to be weird and the shortness of the chapter will vary! Sorry!**


	11. forgive but not forget

**Okay so here is the waited chapter!**

_Zach took me to this county fair. There was this group of old guys playing newer-ish music. I looked at him when he got me lemonade. "What?"_

"_You brought me here?" He nodded and I could see something glisten in his eyes._

"_You like to dance and to have a good time. So why not here?" Then realization hit him. "You don't like it here!" Then his shoulders slumpt and his head hung low. I scooted my seat near his and I lifted his chin up so I could kiss him._

"_Zach, don't worry I like it here! It just I never thought of it to be your kind of place to take me." He shrugged and pulled me to his lap. He kissed me and I kissed him back. After a while of me just sitting in Zachs lap we decided to get up and dance. "Something bout a truck' came on (I don't remember the guy who sings it but if ya wanna know then just look it up!) We started dancing and then Zach looked at me dead serious._

_"You know I was right about that song earlier." I gave him a crazy look. "Most of the male population are staring at you." I sighed._

"_Hun don't worry about them you're my guy so your attention is all that matters to me." I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraped his around my waist. We start to sway to a very upbeat song. All of a sudden Zach gets pulled away from me by some girl._

"_Zachy-poo why are you dancing with her?" She jeered her thump at me. Zach just started at me open mouthed. Then he turned to the girl and glared._

"_Catlynn (Cat-lynn) what the hell are you doing?" Zach went to grab my hand but I stepped away from his reach._

"_Well I came here to have fun ith my friends but I see that my boyfriend is cheating on me!" This time I spoke up.  
"what? You mean- what!?" Zach tried to reach for me again but I steped away fromhim again.  
"Cam I can explain!" Zach shouted as I ran out of the county fair grounds. I just kept running, not really caring about if my dress is flying around or not. I found this little park that has a walking path that winds through the forest. I start walking and I get a call from Bex. I answer.  
"I dont know if i could ever trust anyone but you guys." She made a huh noise so I continued. "I think Zach is Cheating on me." She screamed and I pulled my phone away from my ear._

"_You mean what? That little bastard! He was there for everything!" I started to cry._

"_I didn't deserve him anyways. I needed someone more my type." She sighed, obviously calming down. Or at least trying to.  
"Why are you crying Cam? You got what you wanted."  
"I didnt get what i wanted i got what i deserved" I heard someone take a breath. I looked over to see Zach Standing there. I quickly ran off and I dropped my phone in the process. I ran through the trees and I hid behind some huge trees that were planted really close. The trees had branches so I started to climb I climbed about halfway up then I scooted over so the leaves cover me. I heard people running shouting something but I didn't hear them. Then I heard the voice I could only describe of one of my sweetest Best friends.  
"Holy Shit where is that little Bitch!" I looked in shock at Liz. Well from where I am. Then Zach leaned against the tree that I was hiding on and he looked up. He then put his head in his hands, but then he stood up right away looking directly at me._

**I know that it is short but its better than nothing! With school and everything my updates are going to be weird and the shortness of the chapter will vary! Sorry!**

Zach just stood there and stared at me. And I just stared right back. I could feel the tears starting to fall down my cheeks. I could see that Zachs eyes were glassy like he was about to start crying. That broke my heart even more.

"Cammie can you please just let me explain. I never wanted to hurt you. I broke up with her before I moved. She was my girlfriend when I lived in Maine. I broke up with her!" He punched the tree and I jumped. I have never even seen him so mad before. Well considering what he has gone through with me, he was super mad now. "I just want to take back everything! You don't deserve me! You don't deserve me!" He punched the tree everytiem he ended a sentence. Then he turned around and slid down the tree until he was sitting on the ground like before. I took that as my turn to talk.

"I need you to move so I can get down from here." He stood up and faced me again. Hope was clear in his eyes. That just made me cry even more. I held onto the tree as I lowered my self from the branch that I was sitting on. On the last branch my foot slipped and I feel to the ground…. Or I thought. But instead someone caught me. And that someone was Zach. He lowered me so I could stand. I looked at him and I almost started crying again. I could see the tear streaks that ran down his face. I brushed away the rest that were there with my thumb. I left my hand on his cheek. He brought his hand up to cover my hand on his cheek, then he pulled me in for a hug and I hugged him back. I started crying again. He pulled away slightly and kissed my forehead. I pulled him in for a hug when he was about to say something.

I just had to forgive him. He is my everything. Yeah I have my family but I haven't really talked talked to mom or Abby or Joe or even Dillon since the night that dad went to jail. He is my rock, and his family treats me like I am one of theirs. His mom keeps trying to talk about wedding plans when ever I go over for dinner. Anyways Zach and I just stay standing kissing. It wasn't sloppy it was sweet and so much passion was put into it. It was perfect. But then it started to rain. We didn't stop kissing for a bit. When we pulled away I noticed that we were both drenched. We both started laughing.

"Zach I forgive you." I whispered and he smiled.

"Well I would hope so after that kiss." Then he smirked. I hit his arm.

"You just had to ruin the moment didn't you?" He nodded but pulled me in for another kiss but this one was short. He reached in his pocket for soething and handed it to me. It was my phone. I smiled at him. "Tha-" I was cut off by me having to sneeze. I turned from zach and sneezed. Which came out like a little girl said it. It was high pitched. Then Zach started kaughing at me. I turned so fast and glared at him. All he did was hug me. "I was going to say thank you, but I got intrupted. Oh and" I hit him, he fake pouted. And I smiled.

"Lets get you home. I don't want you getting sick. Tomorrow is a Sunday and it would suck if you got sick."I raised my eyebrows at him but shook my head. He grabbed my hands and started walking backwards he kept almost running into people like the day at the beach but this time there wasn't as many people out. He turned around and let go of my hands but he put his arm around my waist and we walked to the car in silence. He unlocked the doors and opened my door for me.

"Who you tryin' to impress?" I said when he got into the drivers seat. He shrugged.

"Well after what happened tonight you deserve to be treated the best. So I am going to treat you like a princess." He said before grabbing my left hand with his right hand and he started to drive.

**Okay so its short but its something! Review Cause lately they have been making my day so much better! So just type your little review and hit send! Please!?**


	12. Sweatpants

_Recap!- He grabbed my hands and started walking backwards he kept almost running into people like the day at the beach but this time there wasn't as many people out. He turned around and let go of my hands but he put his arm around my waist and we walked to the car in silence. He unlocked the doors and opened my door for me._

_"Who you tryin' to impress?" I said when he got into the drivers seat. He shrugged._

_"Well after what happened tonight you deserve to be treated the best. So I am going to treat you like a princess." He said before grabbing my left hand with his right hand and he started to drive._

I smiled and I felt tears slide down my face again. I wiped them with my right hand and I started to play with Zach's hand. After a bit of silence Zach spoke up.

"You know that's distracting right?" I just pulled my hands away but he grabbed my left hand again. "I never said to stop though." I smile at him.

"Hey lets go to your house and watch movies." He nodded.

"Yeah that sounds like fun. Should we stop at your house so you can change though?" I shook my head.

"No I can just borrow a pair of your sweatpants. They are way more comfier than mine." He chuckled. The rest of the ride was just silence, it was the comfortable kind though. We get to his house in five minutes.

"Wait here!" He said before bolting out of the car and running over to my side of the truck. I giggled when he opened my door. He smiled really big. "I told you that you should be treated like a princess tonight! So that is what I am going to be doing from now on. You're my princess." I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. His hands encircle my waist and he pulls me out of the car. I try to stand but he is keeping me up. He hat got knocked off and fell in the car. Once I am all the way out I shut the door with my hand then both of my hands get tangled in his hair. Only then did I realize that it is raining even more than before. He walks us up to the door to his house. We stop kissing long enough for him to open the door but I really wish he hadn't. We heard someone clear their throat and we both jumped. I quickly untangled myself from Zach and looked up to see Zach's three brothers. I blushed and I think that Zach did also.

"Well well well what do we have here?" Brandon said with his eyebrows raised.

"Oh nothing." Zach said quickly. Anthiony chuckled.

"Cammie would you like to explain?" I quickly shook my head.

"No not really." Travis kept looking at me weirdly.

"And why not?" Travis said with his voice cold.

"Because I don't want to." I said with attitude. Zach sensing me getting mad grabbed my hand and pushed past his brothers pulling me behind.

"We have to go. bye guys." We run up the stairs to Zach's room and he shuts the door with a sigh. "I feel so bad that you had to go through that. If you don't want to hang out tonight I understand." He walked over to his bed and sat down looking at his hands. I sighed dramatically.

"Zach look at me." He just shook his head at me and wouldn't look at me. "Zach! Just look at me!" He looked up but wouldn't _look_ at me. "Zachary Goode!" He finally looked at me. "Of coarse I want to hang out tonight. With you. That wasn't the first time that they did that to us. Before I still wanted to be around you! Dillon Abby Joe and Mom are out of town doing business dealing with something. So lets just grab clothes for you and a pair of sweatpants for me and go watch movies in my movie room." He just nodded but then he smirked.

"You really want to wear a pair of my sweatpants don't you?" I nodded my head smiling.

"Yeah I do! So lets get to packing your clothes cause I know that you are spending the night tonight!" He just rolled his eyes but he was smiling. He got up and grabbed a bag and started putting clothes into it. I saw him grab and extra pair of sweatpants that just happen to be my favorite pair of mine. He walks over to his bathroom to grab something and I walk up to his closet and grab a big sweatshirt of his. I quickly put it on then I walk over to his bed and sit down. When he walks back in the room, he looks at me and smiles. Then he shakes his head and walks over to me.

"Comfy?" He asks. I nod.

"Very!" He smiles again.

"You are way to hyper for this late at night." I shrug and stand up. I grab another sweatshirt and hand it to him.

"Its still raining out. So put this on." I half demanded. He mock saluted me and I stuck my tongue out at him. We both laugh and we walk down stairs and over to my house. Zach follows me up to my room and I walk into the bathroom after getting my sweatpants from him. I change into them and I take off the sweatshirt, the heat is on and I am just too hot. I took off my blue shirt and left on my black camisole I roll up the sweat pants at my waist a little so they aren't so big on me. I take off my makeup and I brush through my now fizzy hair. I Leave my hair down and I walk out to my room. Zach wasn't in here so I walk down stairs. I walk to the kitchen after looking in the living room for him and I find him cooking something on the stove. "Your cooking for me too?" He looks at me with surprise all over his face.

"Well yeah you're my little princess." I laugh and walk up to him and he hugs me.

"But I can cook" He chuckles.

"Beter than your mom." I laugh a little also.

"So whatcha makin'?" He turned around to the stove and I sat down on the counter.

"well I was gunna make French toast but I ran out of bread and so now I am going to make my infamous omlettes." I gasped.

"Yes!" Then just to tease him I said. "Get cookin' good lookin'!" He laughed and starting making the omlettes. Best birthday ever.

**Reviews?! Please?!**


	13. sickness

_I saw him grab and extra pair of sweatpants that just happen to be my favorite pair of mine. He walks over to his bathroom to grab something and I walk up to his closet and grab a big sweatshirt of his. I quickly put it on then I walk over to his bed and sit down. When he walks back in the room, he looks at me and smiles. Then he shakes his head and walks over to me._

_"Comfy?" He asks. I nod._

_"Very!" He smiles again._

_"You are way to hyper for this late at night." I shrug and stand up. I grab another sweatshirt and hand it to him._

_"Its still raining out. So put this on." I half demanded. He mock saluted me and I stuck my tongue out at him. We both laugh and we walk down stairs and over to my house. Zach follows me up to my room and I walk into the bathroom after getting my sweatpants from him. I change into them and I take off the sweatshirt, the heat is on and I am just too hot. I took off my blue shirt and left on my black camisole I roll up the sweat pants at my waist a little so they aren't so big on me. I take off my makeup and I brush through my now fizzy hair. I Leave my hair down and I walk out to my room. Zach wasn't in here so I walk down stairs. I walk to the kitchen after looking in the living room for him and I find him cooking something on the stove. "Your cooking for me too?" He looks at me with surprise all over his face._

_"Well yeah you're my little princess." I laugh and walk up to him and he hugs me._

_"But I can cook" He chuckles._

_"Beter than your mom." I laugh a little also._

_"So whatcha makin'?" He turned around to the stove and I sat down on the counter._

_"well I was gunna make French toast but I ran out of bread and so now I am going to make my infamous omlettes." I gasped._

_"Yes!" Then just to tease him I said. "Get cookin' good lookin'!" He laughed and starting making the omlettes. Best birthday ever._

After Zach and I finish eating the omlettes we decid to watch a movie in my room. He grabs my hand and we both walk up stairs to my room. I look over at the wall where i have many pictures and i smile. I love my friends, They made my birthday so special. And that little petty fight with Zach was over nothing. Okay well it was soemthing big in our relationship that has happened, but the conflict was resolved. I just dont know how. We ended up watching Titanic.

At the last scene of theovie Zach turns to me and he has a serious expression on his face. "Cammie?"

"Yeah Zach?" He grabs my hand.

"Would you let me sink like how Rose did to Jack?" I shook my head but he was looking at the tv again.

"No I wouldnt be able to let you die like that." He looks at me again.

"But then we both would die..." I shrugg my shoulders.

"Its better than living without you." He smiles and we both watch the movie end. After the movie he shuts off the tv and we both cover up with my blankets and fall asleep.

In the morning i wake up to find that Zach isnt in the be anymore. I grab his sweatshirt becuase all of a sudden im cold. I slowly walk down stairs and I hear voices coming from the dining room. I slowly walk to the door and i look inside the room. It is ZAch grant and Joe. Zach and Grant look pissed and Joe doesnt look all that happy either. I keep on listening until i have to sneeze. It was just like the one last night. High oitched and loudish. All three of the guys turn and look at me. I smile sheepishly and walk all the way into the room. I sit on a chair and the guys just are sitting there looking at me.

"Okay i give! Why the hell are you looking at me like that?" Zach and grant both sigh.

"Language Cameron. But i have some bad news." He trailed off at the end of the sentence and i slid forward in my seat.

"Well tell me already. Dont leave me hanging!" Joe chuckles.

"Thats what both of them said." He points at Zach and Grant.

"Joe! Tell me!" He sighs.

"well your father might be getting out of jail soon. But he was ordered to leave this state. He has to go back to Nebraska where your grandparents live. But he has two weeks before he has to leave." I slump back in my chair. That was the worst possible news that i could have heard.

"But dont worry cam. Me and Zach and even Joe wont let him near you without one of us by you. And your brother is coming home to help protect you." Zach nods agreeing with Grant.

"Yeah I'm going to be staying here. Joe talked to your mom about it. And there will be a cop watching the house at all times just in case." I nod. At least i will have the guys to help me. But then a question come into my head.

"What is i want to see my grandparents?" Joe looks down at the table.

"Well then they would have to come here to see you. The laws that are set here wont be as effective there." I feel a tear roll down my cheek. The moment was interrupted by someone knocking on the door. Grant got up to get it when all of a sudden I feel nauseated. I jump out of my seat and run for the bathroom. I get there just in time and then i start to puke. My hair is already up in a high bun so i dont have to worry about my hair. It takes about ten minutes until my stomach feels calmed enough to move. I flush the toliet the third time and i turn around. Standing at the door was my brother, Grant, Zach, Joe, Mom, Abby, A police offiser, and three other guys that i dont know. They were all giving me worried looks. I wash my face with cold water and i attempt to wash my mouth out without my toothbrush. I dry up my face and hands then i turn at the door. Only Zach was still standing there with a blanket.

"You need to tell me what the hell that was about." He wrapped me up in the blanket and lead me for the living room couch.

"I would if i could hun." He made me sit down on the couch then he sat down next to me.

"Maybe your getting a cold from last night. Like with you sneezing and stuff." I shrugg.

"Or the flu considering the whole me throwing up." He nodded. My mom took that time to walk inot the room.

"hey hun how're you feelin?" I shrugg. "so the guys already told you the news right?" i nod. "okay good, So the police officer is the one that will be keeping guard until your father leave. well there are three others but they couldnt come here today. Anyways those other three guys are your brothers army friends and they are staying here for a couple of months. They dont know whats going on and i think your brother likes that fact. Abby Joe and I have a confrence and we wont be able to check on you until like december 20th." I gasp.

"But thats like two months away Mom!" She hugs me. Then she puts her hand to my forehead.

"Hey joe come here!" Joe comes walking inot the room with Abby.

"Yes rachael?" She shook her head at him.

"I think Cammie has a fever can you get the themometer?" He nods and goes and get it and brings it back to my mom. She gets it ready and makes me put it my mouth. After it beeps mom take it out of my mouth and reads it. She ffrowns. "103.4" Everyone in the room seems to freeze.

"Well thats not good." Zach decided now to speak up. I give him a look and he shrugs.

"Maybe we should take her to the doctor." Grant says walking into the room. After a couple of minutes of silence ZAch stands up abrubtly and walks towards the entry way. He comes back with his shoes on and a pair of my slippers in his hands. He slips my shoes on my feet and hands me his sweat shirt.

"What aboiut you its cold." He looks at me funny.

"Its like seventy degrees outside Cam."

"Oh." He smiles at me and helps me put on his sweat shirt.

"I can take her to the doctor Mrs. Morgan. You have stuff to take care of here." Mom nods but smiles at him.

"Call me mom Zach. With how close you and cam arfe it only seems right." Zach smiles and grabs my hand. I grab the blanket and we walk to the car. He makes sure that i am buckled in then he shuts my door and walks over to the drivers side. We drive in silence until we reach the local clinic. He helps me out of the car and holds my hand. We walk up to the urgent care desk and he signs me in with me answering their questions. After a couple of minutes a nurse brought me back to a room. ZAch stayed with me not wanting to leave my side. The nurse took my temp and her eyes got huge.

"Let me go get a doctor. Ill be right back sweetie." She fled the room and me and Zach just sat in silence.

"I wonder whats wrong with me." Zach looks up at me.

"Hopefully nothing serious." I nod agreeing. "I dont like it when your sick Cam." I sigh.

"Ive only been sick one other time since ive been with you." He nods.

"Yeah i know and im grateful for that. That means that your healthy." He stands up from his chair and stands next to me where im lying on the be thing. He grabs my hand and kisses it. "How are you feeling?" I think about it.

"I am very warm." He helps me sit up and i unwrap from the blanket and i take off his sweat shirt. He sets the stuff on his chair. I lay back down and he stands next to me. After a couolke more mintues of silence the doctor and nurse came into the room. I sit up but then i feel nauseated so i lay back down.

Okay hun im going to have to take your tempo again just to make sure that i got the right reading before." I nod. The doctor looks at Zach.

"And who are you son?" Zach looks almost uncomfortable.

"Im Zach, Cammies boyfriend." The doctor nods and smiles.

"How sweet." Zach smiles tightly at the doctor. The nurse takes my temp and she frowns again.

"Sir its the same as last time." The doctor stops look at the computer and walks over to me. He does a routinly checkup with the stethoscope and then he frowns.

"Nothing seems out of the ordanary. Im just going to prescribe some medicine to help with the fever. Do you feel nauseated at all?" I nod.

"Before i came here i threw up for like a good ten minutes." The doctor nodded and wrote stuff down.

"I am going to give you some medicine to help with that. They both may make you drowsy so you may miss the next couple of days of school." I nod and get up to go. "I hope you feel better ms. Morgan." I shake his hand and then Zach helps me into my sweatshirt.

**Reviews are highly appreciative!**


	14. Drowsiness

_"I am very warm." He helps me sit up and i unwrap from the blanket and i take off his sweat shirt. He sets the stuff on his chair. I lay back down and he stands next to me. After a couple more minutes of silence the doctor and nurse came into the room. I sit up but then i feel nauseated so i lay back down._

_Okay Hun I'm going to have to take your tempo again just to make sure that i got the right reading before." I nod. The doctor looks at Zach._

_"And who are you son?" Zach looks almost uncomfortable._

_"I'm Zach, Cammie's boyfriend." The doctor nods and smiles._

_"How sweet." Zach smiles tightly at the doctor. The nurse takes my temp and she frowns again._

_"Sir it's the same as last time." The doctor stops look at the computer and walks over to me. He does a routinely checkup with the stethoscope and then he frowns._

_"Nothing seems out of the ordinary. I'm just going to prescribe some medicine to help with the fever. Do you feel nauseated at all?" I nod._

_"Before i came here i threw up for like a good ten minutes." The doctor nodded and wrote stuff down._

_"I am going to give you some medicine to help with that. They both may make you drowsy so you may miss the next couple of days of school." I nod and get up to go. "I hope you feel better Ms. Morgan." I shake his hand and then Zach helps me into my sweatshirt._

After me and Zach got back from the doctors he left to go get my medicine. After he got back I had to take the medicine. "But Zach I don't want to fall asleep im not even tired." I crossed my arms. He looked at me pleadingly.

"But if you take them then you will get better faster hun." I sigh.

"But they taste gross." This time he sighs. "Also if I take them then I cant finish my other songs! Come on hun you know you like my songs!" He made me stand up from the couch that I was sitting on.

"Cam stop being stubborn. If you don't take them I will get Grant and Dillon in here." I frezze. Then I try to run out of the room but Zach catches me by my waist. "Oh Grant Dillon I need help with Cam!" He yells and They both come into the living room with smug looks on their faces.

"Come any closer and I won't talk to either of you for a week." They both frown but help Zach anyways.

After thirty minutes of my fighting against them they finally get me to take my medicine.

"Cam I hope you know that I only made you take the medicine because it will help you." Dillon keep trying to get me to look at him and to talk to him. I meant what I said. Dillon and grant leave the room and go back to the kitchen and Zach just stands in front of me. I look up at him and stand up. But I guess too fast because the ground rushed up to meet me.

I woke up lying somewhere warm and comfortable. I groaned and tried to sit up with my eyes still closed. "Whoa Cam be careful." I heard someone say and I listened and laid back down. "Cammie can you hear me." The same voice asked me.

"No." I heard someone laugh.

"Stop being stubborn and open your eyes babe." I opened my eyes and allowed them to adjust to the light. I looked to my left and saw all the guys and then I looked to the right and saw Abby and my mom. Everybody just gave me worried looks. I sat up and Zach and grant and Dillon tried helping me but I pushed them away. I noticed that I was on my mom's bed, in her room. I looked at Zach and he looked hurt that I pushed him away. He abrubtly walked out of the room and I got up to go after him, but Grant stopped me.

"No don't go after him I will talk to him." I noded and grant walked out of the room. After a couple of minutes I heard a crash and I was on my feet in an instance. I ran down the hallway do the top of the stairs and I looked over the railing to see three guys. One is Grant. Another is Zach and the third is the one person I hoped that I would never see again. Josh. I looked for what could be the source of the crash and then I found it. On the floor there was my guitar. In pieces. I gasped. I guess it was loud because the guys looked up at me. Zach started to run up the stairs to me. I sank down to my knees and I felt tears run down my cheeks. Zach knelt down on his knees and held me in a hug. Grant pushed Josh out of the house and slammed the door then locking it. My crying turned to sobs. After a couple of minutes I started to hiccup. Dillon walked down the stairs and his three friends following him. I hold onto Zach but then I feel nauseated again so I try standing up but Zach hold on tighter.

"I think I am going to puke…" Zach quickly let me go and I stand up and run to the bathroom. After I got done puking Zach led me to my room and I almost fell asleep but Zach woke me up.

"Babe you have to take your medicine." I shook my head and buried my head in my comfortable. He sighed and left the room. He came back a couple minutes later and made me take my medicine. After that I just fell asleep curled up next to Zach. When I woke up Zach was gone.

**Next chapter is done! Sorry for not updating right away. Reviews are great!**


	15. Three days

**I just want to say thank you to everyone who read the last chapter. Now i have some sad news. I might be ending this story soon. But i might not. I still am thinking and trying to figure out where this story is going. I know i just broke some peoples hearts but as an apology i am updating now. So here is the new chapter.**

I quickly sat up in bed and looked around. Zach was here last night and now he is gone. I get out of bed and i grab my slippers and i walk out of my room. My mom already left for her confrence and that means Abby and Joe are gone also. I could talk to Dillon but i just want to see Zach. I sigh and walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. I grab a bowl then the milk and some frosted flakes. I sat on the counter and grabbed a spoon. I took a bite of the cereal and then i lost my appitite. i set the bowl down then went back to my room. I crawled under the cover then went back to sleep.

I woke up to someone shaking me. I just curled up more in m blankets and put my pillow over my head. Then i heard some people whispering.

"How long has she been sleeping?"

"Ever since the night her guitar got smashed."

"That was three days ago."

"Yeah i know. Im really worried about her. I think i might just call my mom and tell her to come home."

"But isnt she working right now."

"Yeah but Cam's health is more important."

"Yeah it is. I cant belive ive been ignoring her for three days. But she keeps pushing me away. I dont know what else to do than give her space."

"Im gunna go call my mom and ask her to come home." I took this time to speak up.

"No dont call mom. We need the money." I turned over towards where Zach and Dillon are sitting on my bed. "Dont make moom lose her job becuase of me." They are looking at me wide eyed.

"But Cam there is something wrong with you." I shook my head.

"Im eighteen i can take care of myself." Dillon shook his head.

"Not if you cant stay awake.: Zach finnally spoke up.

"I think that she should stop taking the medicine its making her too drowsy." Both of them nodded. I nodded vigerously and the guys laughed.

"The medicine tastes so gross!" Zach looked at Dillon.

"Can i talk to Cam alone please?" Dillon nodded and walked out of the room. ZAch looked at me then he laid under the blankets with me. "You know that you have been asleep for about three days? You scared the shit out of Dillon. He called me this morning freaking out." I Curled up to ZAch and hugged him. He hudded me back and kissed my cheek.

"I woke up the next day after my guitar wwas smashed. I saw that you werent here i went to eat some cereal but i just couldnt eat. So i just came up here and fell asleep." He stopped me there.

"You woke up and didnt tell anyone? Do you know how much he was freaking out? Ho much i was freaking out?" Zach jumped off my bed towering over me. "Cammie I may not tell you this enough but I love you! I really truly absolutely love you!" I start crying and he pulls me to him.

I'm super lazy today, which is like normal lazy but I'm also wearing a cape.


	16. tears

**Okay so I'm sorry about the whole lazy cape thing. My friend was using my laptop so I was using my iPod touch to type the rest of the chapter and earlier my friend said that to me so I copied it and pasted it to send to my other friend and I accidently pasted it on my last chapter. Another thing is is that I'm going to start doing a review limit on my chapters cause I don't want to keep using school to blame for not updating sooner. It is my schools fault but still. So this chapter can I get at least ten reviews before I update? Please? Anyways onto the story!**

"Cam you shouldn't be crying right now." I sighed.

"What do I have to be happy for? My mom aunt and uncle are gone for over a month. You ZGrant and Dillon are mad at me. I don't have my guitar anymore." I fell back against my pillows. "I just don't know anymore." Zach grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Well your relatives may be gone for over a month but me or grant and even Dillon are not mad at you. And as for the broken guitar. I'm sorry. Josh came over to check up on you since you haven't been in school for most of the week and me and grant told him to leave but he didn't so then grant yelled at him then josh pushed grant and grant hit your guitar out of its case on the table and it fell to the ground and just shattered. I wish I could have stopped it. I wish that I could have." He looked at me.

"Zach its not your fault. Or grants either. It is josh's. So don't blame yourself." We sat in silence for a couple of minutes. "Are we ever gonna live a normal life without all this drama and bullshit?" After I asked that Zach laid down next to me.

"Well if we did then we wouldn't have anything to do." He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. For the next couple of hours we just stayed in my room talking about anything and basically everything. At dinner me and Zach decided to call all of our friends and go out to eat. At this fancy ittalian restaurant. Which means I have to get dressed up instead of wearing sweatpants.

"Zach go I have to get ready!" All he does is smirk. I cross my arms over my chest. "Fine then I wont kiss you until I get dressed." His smirk fades and he kisses my nose then leaves to go get ready at him house. I walk over to my closet and sigh. A lot of clothes and I don't know what to wear so I do the logical thing. I call Bex Liz and Macey over so we all can get ready together. They show up ten minutes later. "Guys I don't know what to wear!" They just shake their head and help me get ready. I end up wearing skinn jeans and a nice short sleeve blouse with heels. When we got to the restraunt i gasped.

**Reviews?**


End file.
